Old times bad news
by undiscovered303
Summary: Harry and Draco have a daughter together. But what happens one night when Harry and their daughter are over at Ron's and Hermione's having dinner? Draco gets an unexpected call from someone from his past that leads to disaster in Draco's life.
1. Chapter 1

Please review, let me know what you think...New chapters will be up as soon as I can get them up...bear with me I have a 5 month old son I also take care of...

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Harry Potter becomes single father to daughter Lily Rose.**_

_Harry Malfoy Potter, formally Harry Potter, has confirmed our suspicions today at an interview. _

"_Yes I am now a single father, Draco and I have decided to part ways after 4 years." _

_Although when asked why Draco and him were parting he declined to give a specific reason other then they had both decided that it was time they went their separate ways. When asked if it had anything to do with the recent rumors that Draco had been spotted leaving a London nightclub with a Pansy Parkinson on his arm Harry stated "That is just a rumor as far as I know, Draco is still single and is choosing to remain single for a while". We asked Mr Potter if he planned on cutting Draco out of Lily's life to which he responded "No of course not, he is still her father regardless if we are together or not she deserves to have both parents play an active role in her life." It has been decided that Draco will move out of the house both share and into his own two bedroom apartment, leaving the house to Harry so that Lily does not have to uproot and move._

Draco put the paper down, he was finished reading the paper, the truth was it was his fault they were breaking up. The rumors were true, he had been unfaithful to Harry. The truth was he had gone to that club in London with Pansy. It had started out innocently just as friends but he should of known there would be alcohol there and paparazzi as well. He was married to the famous Harry Potter, the boy who lived of course they were going to follow him.

_Flash back_

_About a month ago..._

_Ring Ring Ring... Draco's phone started going off._

_He picked it up and looked at the name on it, it was Pansy again, she had been calling him all day trying to get a hold of him. Rolling his eyes he finally decided to pick it up._

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey Drake, what are you doing tonight?"_

"_Not sure, Harry's out visiting with his friends and he has Lily with him so I'm probably going to spend tonight relaxing at home, why?"_

"_Not anymore you're not you're coming with me to the club that's just opening up tonight as my escort if you will..."_

"_Pansy, I told you this before I'm not into clubs anymore those days ended for me when Lily was born" _

"_Oh come on Draco Harry has the baby you can come out and party for a little bit. Let the old Draco out. Let the Draco I knew back in Hogwarts out, you know the one that was the Slytherin sex God."_

"_Pansy I haven't been that Draco since I started dating Harry. I've told you that a million times already, I'm perfectly happy being committed to just Harry. We have a good life going for us and I'm not about to mess that up." _

"_Draco, come on he always gets to go out with his friends, hang out where he wants to, go out to eat where and when he wants to what's so wrong with you taking a day to yourself to do the same thing?"_

"_Pansy, last time I checked he never goes to a club to have fun, he goes out with the weasel and the mud blood girl."_

"_See there's the old Draco I know."_

"_Pansy I don't even know what the hell you're talking about."_

"_You just called Ron the weasel and Hermione the mud blood."_

"_Old habits take a while to kill. I'm not going to the club I'm going to stay home and chill here for a while besides I have to get some stuff done around here before Harry and Lily get home, now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go finish picking up the bedroom."_

"_Ohhh so you're a housewife now?"_

"_No, I never said that. I will NEVER be a housewife thank you, we share the responsibilities of taking care of our daughter and our house thank you. The house doesn't clean itself."_

"_Well then come out with me please? You know you want to for just a night nothing bad will happen"_

_Draco sat for a minute then replied_

"_Pansy you're my freaking ex girlfriend, everything could go wrong and I'm not about to jinx what Harry and I have going." _

"_Draco come on I promise nothing bad will happen."_

_Draco sat and thought about things for a second._

"_Fine I'll go what time?"_

"_Doors open at 11 but we need to get there by 10 so we get in."_

"_Fine I'll be ready by then" _

"_Great I'll see you there"_

"_Fine, bye" _

_Click..._

_Draco threw the phone down onto the bed and went over to his closet to pick out something to wear. He finally decided on a pair of black pants with a dark green silky shirt that had a silver dragon on the sleeve of it. _

_"This is going to be a bad idea" he thought to himself for a second, but shrugged it off after a second of looking at himself in the mirror. _


	2. Chapter 2 The discovery

Chapter 2

Harry's point of view...

"Come on Lily lets get you all cleaned up, we're going to see auntie 'mione and uncle ron today." Harry said lifting his daughter out of her pack and play.

The toddler just laughed at her father and grabbed onto his shirt.

"Lily come on sweetie we have to get you ready, you need a bath, I need a shower, you need to eat, and I need to eat as well, we're supposed to be out of here in an hour and a half, somehow I highly doubt that we're going to reach that deadline." he said placing her in her high chair.

"Daddy hungry?" Lily asked with a smile on her face.

"Yea daddy's hungry" he replied, placing a small bowl of eggs in front of his daughter.

Lily looked at the bowl for a minute then at her father who had turned back around to grab his tea he had cooking. Without even a second though she grabbed a handful of eggs and held it out, offering it to Harry.

"Eat daddy." she said to him.

Harry just smiled and gave his daughter a kiss on the forehead.

"No sweetie those are your eggs, you eat them, daddy's probably just going to have a piece of toast with his tea." Harry sat down at the table and took the morning paper out and began to read. The article on the first page got his eye.

_**Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkensien Back together...**_

_Draco Malfoy was seen leaving a London night club with a certian Pansy on his arm. Eye witnesses say they were all over each other in the club, Mr. Malfoy was said to have been seen drinking straight from a bottle of vodka, and laughing at whatever Mrs. Parkensien was telling him. "I even saw him kiss her in there, and I don't mean a little harmless kiss I mean a serious lip locking kiss" one eye witness said. So is it true? We here at the Daily Prophet say it is. Just look for your self...Story continued on page 2. _

Harry hurried up and flipped to the indicated page, and right there in front of his own eyes was a moving picture of Draco and Pansy holding hands and kissing.

"Oh my God that bloody arsehole!" Harry yelled throwing the paper down onto the table and startling his daughter.

"Oh sorry Lily, daddy shouldn't say those things around you." he said leaning down to give his daughter a kiss.

Just then Draco entered the kitchen, combing his hair out.

"Did you say some thing love?" he asked, not knowing that Harry had seen the morning paper.

"Yes Malfoy I did but I refuse to argue infront of our daughter, she might hear things that I don't need her repeating."

"Love what's wrong? You haven't called me Malfoy like that since we were in Hogwarts before we started dating"

"Nothing that Lily should hear about, now if you'll excuse me I have to get our daughter cleaned up and dressed. I'm going out to lunch with Hermione and Ron then helping pick out a theme for the nursery." Harry replied, grabbing Lily out of her high chair and placing her on his hip.

"Harry what are you talking about? Harry! Answer me!"

Instead of answering him Harry just shoved past him with their daughter in his arms, and a tear coming down his check. How could Malfoy do this to him? After 4 years of being together, had the four years really meant nothing to him? The birth of their daughter and everything they had gone through. From Draco's father being locked up to almost losing each other in the war.

Draco followed Harry down the hallway to the bathroom where Harry had begun to undress Lily to get her into the bath.

"Harry I don't know what you're talking about why are you so upset?"

"Malfoy just leave I don't have time to deal with this right now."

"Harry-" Draco walked over and tried to wrap his arms around his husband's waist.

"Malfoy I said LEAVE, I don't want to ever see you again. And I don't want to argue in front of our daughter."

"But Harry-"

"Leave!" Harry shouted at him. Draco knew Harry was upset he just didn't know why, until on the way out of the house he stopped in the kitchen for a cup of tea to clear his mind. Thats when he saw it. The morning paper laying on the table where Harry had left it. It was opened to page two, the page that contianed the picture of him kissing Pansy. So thats what had Harry upset. He must of seen the article and the picture. Oh no, Draco knew he shouldn't of gone to the club with Pansy, he knew this would end badly. Draco quickly put the paper in the trash and grabbed a fast cup of tea, he'd be back later to try to straighten things out with Harry. Maybe just maybe after a lot of begging and crying and pleading Harry would take him back and let them forget all about it. Maybe he could lie his way out of mess. No honesty was the best policy here. He would come back later when Harry had calmed down and try to explain what happened to him. Maybe he would find this whole thing humorous and let Draco back in, he hoped.


	3. Chapter 3

So here's chapter 3 I hope you like it been working on it as much as I can...Any suggestions for what happens? Let me know and keep reviewing please. Reviews are what keep me motivated to write this...

* * *

Chapter 3

_Harry's pov_

Harry turned back to his daughter who was now splashing in the tub and making a mess.

"Lily come on we need to get you washed up and then dryed off and dressed."

"Daddy sad?" she asked, seeing the tear coming from her father's eyes.

"No, baby, daddy's fine." he replied wiping his face with his sleeve. Rolling his sleeves up he set out to accomplish the task in front of him: cleaning a 2 year old girl and somehow getting out of the house and to Hermione's and Ron's on time.

_Draco's point of view_

Draco heard his daughter splashing around in the bath tub and started crying, what had he done? He knew it would end badly why in the heck did he go? He thought back to the day they found out Lily was on the way, he was so happy and excited him and Harry had been together for 2 years when they found out the news. Then when she was finally born Draco was so proud, she was so beautiful, with his greyish blue eyes that had emerald circles around the pupil, and his blonde hair. He remembered making a promise to never hurt her or Harry, "_screwed that one up big time now" _he thought to himself.

He grabbed an apple and walked out the door, figuring Harry needed his time and space. He headed over to his God father's, Serveus Snape's house, maybe he could help straighten things out in Draco's head.

_Harry's pov agian..._

He heard Draco shut the front door, guessing he had left he quickly grabbed his daughter out of the tub and wrapped her up in the pink towel that was sitting beside him.

"Come on Lily we have to get you dressed now"

"Don't wanna daddy. I want other daddy."

"Sweetie daddy has gone out for the day you're spending the day with me and auntie 'mione and uncle ron, won't that be fun?"

"I wants other daddy, where'd he go?"

"He had to go out today sweetie, he had things to do today."

"I wants him though."

"I know sweetie but he's busy right now."

"Otay" she finally gave in and dropped the subject, which Harry was extremely greatful for.

He got her dressed and placed her in her pack and play again while he went and took a shower himself. Standing in the shower with the water as hot as it would go he stood there crying, finally letting himself go. It wasn't fair, why, how could Draco do this? Did everything that had happened to them not mean a thing? Was he just an experiment for Draco? Did Draco really love Pansy? He didn't know what to think or believe. He had lost his virginity to him, he had given him everything his heart and everything. How could this happen? Was it something he did or didn't do? No, this was in no way Harry's fault, it was Draco who went out to the club with that Pansy slut. Harry shut the water off and stepped out onto the cold floor, he wrapped a towel around his waist and let himself sit down on the floor. He pulled his knees up to his chest and put his hands on his knees and started crying even more. This just wasn't fair, he finally found someone he loved so much and all he got was this in return. He thought he had escaped the tradgy in his life when he had gotten away from the Dursleys and had defeated Voldemort. This chapter of pain and hurt was supposed to be closed a while ago. Now here it was reopened and by the one person he least expected it to be opened by.

Harry was yanked out of his thoughts when he heard Lily calling for him. He'd have to wait till later to figure everything out, right now his daughter needed him. He calmly got himself up and got dressed. Walking out to the living room he grabbed Lily out of her pack and play and set her down on the ground.

"Lily stay right there daddy's going to go get his broom."

"Otay."

Harry went into his bedroom and grabbed his broom out of the closet, stopping momentarily to notice all of Draco's clothes were still there. "_Ah he'll get them later, otherwise I'll just toss them out not like I need them lingering around here, reminding me of the guy who broke my heart." _he thought to himself.

Grabbing the broom he went back out to the living room were Lily was just siting there in the exact spot Harry had told her to stay. Most toddlers would of been gone by the time the parent got back but not Lily, she was so gentle, obedient, kind, and easy going. Although she did have her moments when she didn't want to listen or she threw a fit but not alot.

"Come on sweetie we're going to see auntie 'mione and uncle Ron now." he said picking her put and placing her on the broom in front of him. Grabbing the diaper bag the two of them were off, and surprinsgly on time.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Draco's point _

_At Snape's house_

Draco knocked on the door, waiting for a response he hoped his god father was even home. Just as he was going to turn to go home Snape answered his door. Surprisingly not in his robes but in a pair of grey pants and a white tshirt.

"Malfoy I was wandering when you would get here." he said in his usual sarcastic atitude.

"I take it you saw the morning paper?"

"Yes I did, now would you like to continue this conversation inside?"

"Yeah." Draco said stepping in.

"So you're back with Pansy?"

"No, that was just a fluke."

"Looked like you enjoying yourslef though."

"No no I wasn't."

"Ah well what do you need from me?"

"Advice would be nice."

"Alright, here's the thing, you hurt Harry you know that already. But think about it do you love Harry?"

"More then ever, he's the mother of my child, he's my best friend, he was there for me when no one else was."

Snape raised his eyebrow at the last remark.

"Okay okay so you were there for me too but sometimes coming to you for advice or comfort isn't the best idea."

"What makes this time so special then?"

"Harry is the one person I'd go to with issues like these and now he's the one I'm having the issue with."

"Ah well do you love him?"

"Yeah of course I do."

"Are you sorry for what you did?"

"Yeah of course I am I never meant for it to happen."

"Then talk to him."

"And say what?"

"What you just said to me, you love him, you never meant for it to happen, and if Potter is still as much of a softy as he was at Hogwarts he'll take you back. If not I suggest you find yourself a new place to live."

"I'll give it a shot if you think it will work."

_Harry's pov_

_Hermione and Ron's house_

As soon as Harry and Lily got there Hermione was out the door and embracing Harry in a huge hug she reached him.

"Harry how are you holding up?" she asked finally taking a step back to look at him.

"Fine, Lily doesn't know though I want to keep it that way until I'm sure of what's going on"

"Oh well don't you worry Harry Ron and I won't tell her a thing." she replied grabbing the diaper bag from Harry.

"Hermione you shouldn't be carrying anything" Harry said.

"You know I'm getting sick of you and Ron saying that to me, I know the deal Harry, I had Michael a year before you had Lily. I know the deal." she said turning to walk toward the house.

Harry picked Lily up and followed Hermione inside. Ron and Hermione's place wasn't too big but it was a nice size for the family of three soon to be four. It was very nicely decorated, mainly because Hermione let Ron do very little decorating, claiming that if she had left it up to him the house would be painted in a bright orange all over.

"Ron Harry and Lily are here, bring Michael down will you?" Hermione yelled upstairs.

"Alright hold on be down in a minute. Hey babe where's my-"

"In the dresser by the window, third drawer from the top" she yelled up cutting her husband off because she already knew what he was going to ask.

"How do you do that?" Ron asked coming down the stairs carrying a still sleeping Michael.

"Just do Ron, now can you put him on his mat right over there, and did you clean the bathroom like I asked you to do?"

"Yeah I did, oh hey Harry" he said walking over to take Lily from him.

"Hey how's my favorite God daughter doing?" he said twriling around.

"Uncle Ron Uncle Ron" Lily yelled excitedly.

"Uh hate to break this up but Ron can you take her outside and play you're going to wake up Michael and I need to talk to Harry about some things." Hermione said looking at the morning paper on the table.

"Oh uh yeah sure we'll be out back if you need us" Ron said, catching his wife's drift. She was going to offer her opinions in the matter from in the paper this morning.

Harry took a seat over by the window so he could look outside while Hermione, he guessed, babbled on and on about how Draco was an unfit partner and didn't deserve Harry or Lily in his sad pathetic life. Harry found out he was right as soon as Hermione opened her mouth.

"That low down no good rotten slime of a husband of yours should be shot!" she said.

"Hermione, I don't even know the full story all I know is what I saw in the paper this morning, for all I know she could of kissed him I don't know yet. I didn't have a chance to really sit down and talk with him I was too busy trying to get Lily and myself ready for the day."

"Well if you ask me he shouldn't of been out at the club in the first place." she huffed upset that Draco could her her best friend.

"Look, I'm not sure on anything right now other then the fact that I have a two year old daughter who's depending on Draco and I to give her the best life we can, and now I'm not sure how anything is going to work out. But either way whether him and I stay together and work this out, or we spilt up and go our separate ways, that little girl out there will be loved and taken care of." Harry said finally turning to face Hermione.

"Harry I'm sorry, here I am going off on what a horrible father and person Draco is when I need to be offering you comfort, I'm sorry please forgive me but its hard sometimes to keep my emotions in check." she said placing a hand on her swollen stomach.

"Yeah don't worry about it I remember what it was like to be pregnant, your back hurts your feet hurt you're tired all the time, you get wierd food cravings, one minute you're happy the next you're crying hysterically over something someone said or did. It's fine. Thanks for your concern though. It's good to know that I have such good friends that are willing to help me when I need it."

"Anytime Harry, now shall we get going before it gets too late? I want to get home early enough for Ron to set up the nursery. Oh Harry I'm so excited to be having another child."

"I'm happy for you and Ron, I wanted another child eventually, I was thinking of bringing the idea up to Draco before I saw the morning paper."

Hermione's facial expression went from being overly excited to quite sad in just a matter of seconds. She saw her best friend hurting and confused, she knew he loved Draco, and she was pretty sure Draco loved him, but why did Draco have to go to that club with Pansy? Either way she was going to do whatever it took to help get Harry and Draco squared away. It was just a matter of finding a way to talk to Draco to find out the true story. Had he really reverted back to his old ways or had it been a fluke?

"Hermione?" Harry asked pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Oh yes?"

"You were spacing out on me there for a minute are you sure you're okay?"

"Oh yeah sorry, the baby just kicked, I swear sometimes I feel like I have more then one kid in there but the doctors insist it's only one."

"I know what you mean, Lily used to kick the living crap out of me all the time. I miss being pregnant sometimes." Harry said looking at his best friend who was glowing with the "expectant mother" look.

"I just hope its not twins, twins run in both Ron and I's family you know? I mean with Ron's brothers and my older cousins and my mom being a twin, I'm hoping that I don't end up having twins."

"Well you and Ron always did want a big family didn't you? Twins will get you there real fast" Harry said trying to take his mind off of Draco.

"Haha very funny Harry but be serious, I'm not ready to handle twins I can barely keep up with Michael."

"Hermione you're 7 1/2 months pregnant keeping up with anyone is hard at this point."

"Harry stay here I"m going to go grab some stuff from my bedroom, feel free to put my ipod on if you want to."

"Alright." he shrugged and walked over to her ipod that was sitting on its dock and began looking through the songs she had on it. He finally decided on a Gretchen Wilson song, he liked her she always had some good music.

_"I've never done anything_

_That would bring a tear to your eye_

_I've never crossed the line_

_Or needed an alabi to cover up a lie_

_But Darling I'll admit_

_There have been times when I could have_

_The thing that kept me strong was the one thing always on my mind_

_When I think about cheating_

_I just think about you leaving_

_And how my world would fall to pieces _

_If I tossed your love away_

_Even when I'm tempted by some stranger_

_Oh there's never any danger_

_I just think about you leaving _

_When I think about cheating."_

After those two verses Harry started crying hysterically. He felt like his heart had been ripped out and stomped on. He thought back on Draco's and his whole relationshp, from the first time they got together to finding out Harry was pregnant, to almost losing each other during the war, to Lily's birth and their wedding. No one ever thought Draco and Harry would even up together, growing up they couldn't stand each other. But for some reason Harry in their 6th year, started feeling sorry for Draco. He had finally gotten up the nerve to talk to him right before the school year ended. At first Draco didn't want to talk to him, he was far too busy with Pansy and quite frankly he could care less about what that famous "boy who lived" had to say. But finally the day they were all boarding the train to go home something in him decided to give Harry a chance.

_Flashback_

_Harry was walking toward the train, with Hermione and Ron walking behind him kissing and hugging just like usual when he heard someone behind him calling his name._

_"Potter!" It was Draco. "Oh great what does he want?" Harry thought to himself as he turned around to go talk to him._

_"Why don't you ride with me, we can talk some more if you like" He said._

_"What about Pansy? Won't she be all over you on the ride home?"_

_"Nope, just dumped her, I got tired of her."_

_"Umm alright just let me tell Hermione and Ron so they don't worry about me." Harry said walking beside Draco._

_"Oh right gotta check in with those two." Draco said rolling his eyes._

_"Hermione, Ron, guys I'm gonna ride on the train with Draco, are you two alright with that?"_

_In between kisses they both managed a "uh huh sure" type of answer. Harry doubted they even heard him fully. _

_Once on the train with Draco, Harry followed him to an empty compartment.  
_

_"Alright Draco what's this about?"_

_"What a guy can't ask someone to talk with him?"_

_"Well usually they don't ask their enemy of 6 years to sit with them."_

_"Look I know I've been nothing but rotten to you over these years but its just I was trying to live up to my dad's expectations. Truth is I sorta kinda like you." _

_"Huh? Did you just say you liked me?"  
_

_"Yeah so what if I did? What are you gonna do about it?"_

_"I never knew you were gay Draco."_

_"I'm not I'm bisexual but no one knows and no one is going to find out right Potter?" Draco said raising an eyebrow._

_"Yeah of course its our secret but what made you tell me this now?" _

_"I've seen the way you're trying to get close to me, figured you could be doing it for one of two reasons either you're so damn bored and tired of being the third wheel with the weasal and his girl and you want to pry into my life to entertain yourself or you really are interested in me as well. So are you?" _

_Instead of answering Harry got up and walked over so that he was right in front of Draco, he leaned down and planted a soft kiss on Draco's lips._

_"Does that answer your question?" he said starring down at Draco. _

_"Mmmhmmm" Draco replied reaching up to grab Harry into another kiss._

_End Flashback_

"Harry?" Hermione asked, pulling him out of his day dreams. 

"Huh what?"

"You're crying, are you okay?"

"Uhh yeah I'm fine, just hormones I guess." he replied jokingly.

"Harry I know you're upset about Draco, you can talk to me you know I"m always here for you."

"I know, can we just get going I'm starting to get hungry and I know you're excited to start decorating the baby's nursery today." He replied, hoping they were leaving soon.

"Yeah sure just let me tell Ron we're leaving."

"Alright." he said reaching over and turning her ipod off.


	5. Chapter 5

**Keep those reviews coming! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and favorited or added this to their alerts. I need the reviews to keep writing this otherwise I may grow bored or tired of it...**

**And for all of those out there hoping that there's a happy ending, trust me there will be and possible mpreg too. Would you guys like to see that? And possible lemon(s) may come up in the next few chapters, who knows, anything's possible between Harry/Draco. **

**Read, Review, Favorite, but most of all ENJOY!  
**

* * *

Chapter 5

_Draco's POV_

_Back at Harry's and his house_

The silence was deafening. No Lily running around, no Harry in the kitchen cooking, nothing. Just complete silence.

"What have I done?" he asked himself aloud as he walked into the kitchen. He sat down at the table and put his head in his hands. He had everything a wonderful husband a beautiful daughter and nice house and a good life going for himself why did he have to go to that club? And with Pansy of all people?

Draco put his head up and looked around, man what was he going to do? He never meant for any of this to happen, he never wanted to hurt Harry or their daughter. He grabbed some tea and a piece of toast and grabbed the morning paper which was still sitting on the table the same way it was left there that morning and headed to the bed room. He was going to grab a quick nap before packing his stuff up to move out. Instead of sleeping he wound up sitting on their bed looking at pictures of his family, his now messed up family thanks to him.

_Harry's pov_

_Out and about with Hermione_

They had been to three stores already trying to find stuff for the baby, which was determinded to be another boy. Hermione acted like she was thrilled but Harry knew she had been hoping for a girl.

"Harry come on we have a few things left to get I want to get a new stroller my old one is falling apart."

"Alright coming Hermione" Harry replied.

They sepnt the next half hour with Hermione holding up different onesies with outfits and shoes saying "do you think this looks good?" to Harry, who was still starring off into space.

"Harry, do you want to go home for a few hours? Catch a few hours of sleep? Ron and I can watch Lily for you. If you want you can go home or where ever to find Draco and get this straightened out."

Harry thought for a minute sleep did sound so good, with a two year old you were never garunteed a full night's sleep. But then again he did need to talk to Draco.

"Umm are you should you guys wouldn't mind it?"

"No not at all now go, go find Draco or something. Call me if you need anything, alright?"

"Alright." and with that he was on his broom and on his way home. He figured stopping at home to grab something to eat wasn't such a bad idea.

_Draco's POV_

_At Harry and his house..._

Draco was fliping through the last of the photo albums, the one that contained the most pictures of him and Harry. He was on the section of pregnancy photos when he heard the front door open. _Oh no Harry must be home, he probably won't want to say anything to me and I don't blame him. _He thought to himself.

Harry came into the bed room to put his broom up, thats when Draco decided to try out his God father's advice.

"Harry, can we talk?" he asked closing the photoalbum.

Turning around Harry sat down on the edge of their bed.

"Yeah, we need to, Draco, all I can is why? Why did you go to that club? And why Pansy?"

"I don't know, it was the night that you had taken Lily over to Hermione's and Ron's house for that play date and Pansy kept calling me. I finally answered and she wanted me to be her "escort" to the new club. I don't know I guess I was trying to relive the old days, I guess just for one night I wanted to go out and have fun I guess." Draco said pushing the photo albums off the bed.

"Draco if you needed time to go out and have fun I would of understood but why Pansy? I mean she's your ex girlfriend couldn't you of picked me or something?"

Draco moved closer to Harry, he wanted to give him a hug, honestly he wanted to just collapse in his arms and cry and beg until Harry forgave him. Harry saw that Draco was moving to closer to him, and inched himself away.

"Draco I'm not sure that's a good idea at this point at least." Harry said, not wanting to be mean but he was still hurting and upset with Draco, cuddling was the last thing on his mind at this point.

"Oh, right." Draco replied saddened by his husbands last statement.

"Draco you know I love you and Lily so much. You two are my whole world. But seeing you in that picture kissing someone else really hurt me. It felt like my whole world came crashing down. My whole world that I've worked so hard to keep together, through all the loses and everything else I've been through. All the pain I've been in because of the abuse from my aunt and uncle doesn't even amount to a quarter of the pain I'm feeling right now."

"I know and I'm so sorry, I never meant to cause you any pain Harry. I just I don't know the old Draco's life just looked so good about now, to be able to go out and party for a bit well it seemed like a good idea."

"Draconious Lucius Malfoy! Do you even remember how much I've given up to take this life on? I got pregnant at the age of 17 and I've never regretted a minute of it! Yes its been hard its been stressful at times running on no sleep, barely having time to take a shower or eat, but I pushed on because I knew everything would work out in the end. And look at Hermione and Ron-"

"God not again with the Hermione and Ron, every time I turn around it's "Hermione and Ron Ron and Hermione, they did this they did that. I'm so sick of hearing all about them! Everytime I turn around you're at their house with Lily!"

"Hey! You're always invited but you choose not to go so don't go blaming them or me! You're the one who wants to stay home all the time!"

"That's because by the time I get home from work, I'm exhuasted I don't feel like dealing with Hermione's pregnant self! I had a hard time dealing with your pregnant arse!"

At that last remark Harry had gotten up to walk out of the room but Draco reached up and grabbed him.

"Let go of me Malfoy!"

"You're a Malfoy too if you haven't noticed!" he said pulling Harry back down onto the bed.

"Look its obvious you don't want me and Lily around you want to go back to your old ways, fine. I'll leave and take Lily with me."

"I never said that so stop putting words in my mouth will you? Look I had a great time at the club dancing and just being young again, but none of the fun that I had there could or would ever amount to anything. I love everything abuot my life now. I love coming home to you in the kitchen or Lily running up to me. I even love your crazy friends most of the time. I realized something at that club, sure I was living and having a great time, but without you and Lily it really wasn't worth it at all." Draco replied wrapping his arms around Harry.

Rather then fighting it Harry allowed himself to be embraced, it felt good to be back in his husbands arms to tell the truth.

"Harry, I love everything about you. Your emerald green eyes, your lightening bolt scar, your always messed up hair, and even your goodie two shoes atitude. I love you so much you're the mother of my child and my best friend, you're my husband babe. And I know I hurt you and I messed up big time but please forgive me. From now on if I want to go out I'll avoid Pansy and clubs all together. Just please don't leave me, not after all we've been through babe. I promise I'll make it all up to you."

Harry didn't reply to his husbands pleas, instead he looked up at Draco, looked him right in the eyes and leaned in and kissed him. Draco felt their lips lock and pushed Harry back onto the bed. They both knew how this would end. Harry broke the kiss and looked up his husband who was on top of him now.

"Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too" Draco replied leaning down and giving Harry another kiss. Draco kissed from the bottom of Harry's ear all the way down his jawline and onto his neck. At his neck Draco found the spot that he knew would drive Harry nuts and began licking and nipping at it.

"MMMM Draco don't stop please." Harry managed to say.

"Okay I won't" But just as Draco was going to continue Harry shoved him off.

"No no no, why did I do that?" he got up off the bed.

Draco taken back a bit managed to reply "Because you love me"

"Yes I do but Draco you hurt me, I need to go, I'm going back to Hermione's house, I need to get away for a bit."

"But Harry-"

"I'm sorry but I can't go on pretending everythings alright Draco, I need to sort things out."

"Harry, I love you please don't do this" Draco said, a tear coming down his face.

Harry walked over to him and planted a soft kiss on his forehead. "I love you Draco but I need time to get my thoughts straight before I come talk to you or make any decessions" And with that Harry turned and left the room. Draco laid his head down on the pillow, which still smelled of his husband, and started crying. He cried for about an hour before he finally drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Yes there will be a lemon in the next chapter...See told you things will probably have a good ending. Anyway thanks so much to those who keep reviewing it and keep checking for the updates. I try to write as much as I can but sometimes that gets hard when you have a 5 month old son to care for. Hope you enjoy it and keep the reviews coming in! If you can take the time to favorite/subscribe to my story please take an extra 2 minutes to review it, they really keep me going and make my day! **

* * *

Chapter 6

_Hermione and Ron's house_

"Ron sweetie I'm home!" Hermione yelled as she walked through the door.

"Out here babe" Ron replied from the back yard laughing as his God daughter tackled his son.

"Ow daddy she tackled me!" Michael exclaimed.

"Then go tackle her back Michael" Ron replied laughing, that boy was either complaining that something wasn't going his way or he was crying because he didn't know what he wanted. He had Ron's red hair with Hermione's waves in it. He definately though had Hermione's atitude, always serious never really thrilled with the idea of getting dirty.

"Aunt 'Mione Aunt 'Mione" Lily said, getting off of Michael and running up to her.

"Hey Lily what are you doing?" Hermione asked sitting down so the young girl could climb on her lap.

"Where daddy?"

"He's at home right now grabbing a nap."

"Why?"

"He was tired from all the shopping we did."

"Oh no you bought more stuff?"

"Yes Ronald, I had to get some more things for the baby's room, besides we can't expect Gabriel to wear hand me downs all the time now can we?"

"Why not I did, at just look at me now." Ron said, Hermione just rolled her eyes and looked back at Lily.

"You're gonna have dinner here sweetie, what do you want to eat?"

"Candy!"

"No, no candy for dinner I know your fathers too well neither one of them would let you have candy for dinner."

Lily got a sad look on her face but looked up at her aunt anyway. "Otay." she said as she hopped of her aunt's lap.

"Oh owww" Hermione said as she put her hand on her stomach.

"You okay babe?"

"Yeah just the baby kicked me again, Ronald I swear there's two in there."

"No there's not Dr. Smith already said its just one. Just our second boy!" He said excitedly, he wanted a family of all boys.

"Well regaurdless I'm going inside to make dinner, why don't you get Michael and Lily cleaned up?"

"Alright."

"And make sure you put the toys away please, there's supposed to be a storm tonight."

"Alright alright." Ron said, as he begun to pick up the toys.

Inside the kitchen Hermione looked around,_hmm what should I cook? _she asked herself. She finally decided on chicken nuggets and french fries for the kids and chicken breasts in lemon pepper for her and Ron. Once the dinner was made she went outside to see what was taking Ron so long to get two kids in, thats when she saw the kids running around and Ron sitting on the ground holding a crying Harry.

"Harry what happened?"

"Hermione, he was there when I got home. He was on our bed, our bed, just going through the photo albums, we talked for a bit, he got mad when I kept bringing you and Ron up, then before I knew it we were laying down with him on top of me kissing and everything."

"Oh, Harry do you need some where to stay?"

"No, but thank you anyway,I'm just not sure what to tell Lily, I don't even know whats going on with us. I don't want to leave him I really don't I love him so much but he hurt me by kissing that Pansy girl" Harry said between crying.

Just then Lily came over and put her arms around her father's neck, "Daddy sad?"

"No baby, daddy's fine" Harry said, picking her up and wrapping her in his arms.

"Daddy something wrong?"

"No sweetie everything's fine." He said, still trying to figure out what to tell her.

"No daddy not alright, daddy hurting." Lily said, taking her small hands and placing them on her father's checks.

"Sweetie its just, I have to think of a way to explain something to you"

"Explain what?" she asked with a look of curiosity on her face.

"Explain that your other father-"

"Was a completely selfish numskull." Harry was cut off by Draco. Everyone turned their heads to look at Draco who was now walking toward his daughter and his husband. Harry got up, still holding Lily and walked over to Hermione.

"Can you take her for me please?"

"Yeah of course, come on Lily lets get something to eat."

"Otay." she said wrapping her arms around her aunt's neck.

"How did you know I was here?"

"Its were you always come when you're upset or trying to escape something, I swear you're so predictable" Draco said finally standing in front of his husband.

"Look Draco I-"

"No you don't have to explain anything Harry. I know what I did hurt you, I shouldn't of yelled at you like that. You're right, things haven't been alright, I guess I was just too tired to deal with anything. I was putting myself first, doing what I wanted to do, not caring about anything much, I left everything to you and that wasn't fair."

"Draco, that's all nice and-"

"Don't talk, just listen to me" Draco said. "Look I admit I got drunk and with Pansy grinding up against me and what not I couldn't control myself. I kissed her yes, I admit I did kiss her. And it felt nice to let go and be the old Draco everyone knew, the Draco that the fellow Slytherins knew. I wanted to feel I don't know just I guess I wanted to feel the old feelings again. But I realized something-"

"What? You realized that you weren't ready for a family, weren't ready for a husband, weren't ready for a life as an adult? Yeah well neither was I Draco. The minute I found out I was pregnant I freaked out. Hell until I was with you I didn't even know wizards could get pregnant. When I used to think of settling down, oh heck who am I kidding I never used to think of settling down. I always expected to die during the war. I never expected to have half of the choices or opportunities I have now!" Draco just stood there and listened to his husband rant and rave, he figured it was best to let Harry vent before continuing with his side of things.

"I can't believe after all you told you, you come here! And for what? What do you expect me to do? Take you back? Love you again? Pretend this never happened? Or wait here's what I'm going to do to make you happy. I'm going to step back while you go shag your bloody Pansy, if you want! Lily and I are out of here! I won't ask for a thing from you, won't even send updates if you don't want them. I just can not believe that you-"

"That I what? That I screwed up? Yes I did, I'm not bloody perfect Harry, I have never been nor will I ever be perfect. Hell in my father's eyes I'm a screw up. I was supposed to follow in his ways, follow the dark lord, help him kill you even. But I didn't, instead I fell in love with a messy haired four eyed boy. Harry don't you get what I'm trying to tell you? I love you and only you! The kiss with Pansy meant nothing! I didn't even feel aroused like I do when you kiss me. You're the ONLY one for me. You're the only one I've ever trusted with everything, you're the only one who's ever really been allowed to get close to me. I trust you with my life Harry, you know that."

"Draco, I-I-" and with that Draco leaned in and gave him a kiss.

"Why did you just kiss me?" Harry said looking at his husbands gray eyes.

"To shut you up and to show you that I love you."

"Draco, I wish things were this simple but you hurt me. I don't know-" Draco leaned in and kissed Harry on the lips, pulling him closer to himself. Harry wanted to go on but Draco wouldn't let him, and to tell the truth Harry was enjoying the kiss. As the kiss deepened Harry felt Draco wrapping his arms around him tighter, almost as if even just the layer of clothing both had on was too much.

"Draco, no, not here in their back yard" Harry managed to say once the kiss was broken.

"Oh right, well what do u suggest we do then?"

"Our place?" Harry said. Harry knew he wanted this but he still knew there was so much to figure out, _I'll just figure it out in the morning for now I'm going to enjoy myself. _Harry thought to himself.

"Okay." Draco said, wrapping his arms around his husband.

"Wait I have to go tell Hermione and Ron they need to watch Lily"

"Oh alright just hurry up I'll meet you there" Draco said turning around and walking back to his broom.

Harry ran inside and told Hermione and Ron the news, and with their okay's he ran out to meet Draco at their house.


	7. Chapter 7

**So I know it has taken me a bit to update this story. So sorry to those of you who have favorited it or subscribed to it. My son has an ear infection and with him being so fussy I've had little time to actually sit at my computer to write. Thank you again to those who have continually read and enjoyed it and thank you so much to those who have taken the time to review it, keep those reviews coming that's what keeps me going most days on a story. Please keep those reviews coming.**

**WARNING: There is a LEMON in this chapter if male/male offends you DON'T READ IT! I know it's a short lemon but like I said with a son who has an ear infection I'm lucky I had time to write this out.**

**I am still open for suggestions, leave me a review telling me what you would like to see and I'll try to work it into the story. So please, READ, REVIEW, AND MOST OF ALL ENJOY!  
**

* * *

Chapter 7

_Back at Harry and Draco's house_

_Draco's pov_

Draco beat Harry home by at least 5 minutes, or so he thought. When he walked into their bedroom to get comfy he found a very interesting scene on their bed. There on their bed was none other then Harry, sprawled out in front of him wearing absolutely nothing.

"How did you beat me here? I left before you?" Draco asked taking his shirt and pants off and climbing into the bed.

"Does it matter? I'm here aren't I?" Harry asked, pulling his husband on top of him and locking his lips into a kiss.

"Mmmm, yeah it does." Draco managed to get out.

"I was always better on a broom then you were, you're lucky you didn't fall off." Harry said playing with his husbands hair. Just then Draco pulled his husband into a kiss. He nibbled at his husband's lower lip, begging for enterence. Harry happily let him in. There tongues danced while Draco's hands wondered all over his husband's body.

"Mmmmm Drake, don't have much time, need you now." Harry managed to say.

"Are you sure love?" Draco asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes now shut up and fuck me!" Harry said, the desperation heard clearly in his voice.

"Alright alright bossy are we?" Draco said going to reach for a condom.

"No don't have time." Harry said throwing the condom to the floor "Need you now!" he said kissing Draco again.

"Okay okay, if you're sure." Draco said, finally positioning himself at his husband's enterence. Draco didn't even get a chance to say anything before Harry grabbed his hips and shoved him in, arching back at the sudden pain and intrusion, _God it feels so good _Draco thoguht to himself as his husband began moving himself up and down.

"Don't just lay there Drake, move!" Harry ordered.

"Okay okay, jeez calm down baby." Draco said leaning down to kiss his husband. Draco began thrusting in and out of his husband, hitting his husband's sweet spot as much as he could.

"Oh God, oh God, Oh God Drake that feels amazing!" Harry stammered out. Draco leaned down and captured his husbands lips in a passionate kiss. Harry could feel himself getting ready to climax with each thrust he came closer and closer to climaxing. He put his hands on Draco's waist and stopped him for a minute.

"Draco you need to pull out-" And before Harry could finish his sentence he felt Draco hit his climax.

"Opps, sorry babe, its just it felt so good you know? I couldn't help myself." Draco replied pulling out slowly.

"It's alright, I probably won't get pregnant from just one time with out protection, I mean look at how long it took for me to get pregnant with Lily, 6 months right?"

"Yeah, we had been together for just about 2 years when we found out about you being pregnant. I'm sure you'll be fine." He said leaning in to give Harry another kiss.

"Drake?"

"Hmmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Drake?"

"Mmm?"

"Are you tired?"

"A little bit why?"

"I'm hungry would you mind if I got up and fixed us something to eat?"

"Mmm okay" and with that Draco rolled off of his husband and stretched out on the bed.

Harry quickly found his rob and put it on and walked out to their kitchen.

_Harry's pov_

Harry searched around in their cabinets, _hmm what to eat what to eat? _He wanted something easy and quick to make, he could feel his body getting tired from the long day. Just as he was about to pull out a box of cereal he had decided on he heard a knock on the door. Scratching his head and walked over to the front door to see that it was Ron.

"Ron what's up? Oh no it's Lily isn't it?"

"No she's fine mate, relax she's fine. She's with my mum."

"Your mum? Why? Where's Hermione?"

"She's in the hospital right now, I came over here to tell you. Don't worry she's fine, she just had some strong contractions is all."

"Oh, well would you like to come in? I'm just about to grab a bowl of cereal do you want any?"

"Um yes and no, yes I'll come in but no I don't want anything thanks anyway though."

"Alright come on in then."

"Can I talk to you Harry?"

"Ron you're my best friend of course you can, what's on your mind?"

"I'm scared Harry. I really honestly am scared. I mean about everything I'm scared Hermione or the baby won't make it. I'm scared that if they do how am I going to handle two kids? I mean I can handle Lily and Michael for the simple fact that Lily goes home after a while, Gabe isn't going anywhere. He'll be with us forever. I mean I love them all, God do I love them" And with that Ron started crying.

"Ron you're going to be fine I promise. Everything will be fine."

"How do you know? For all you know Hermione could die, I could be left with two kids to raise on my own."

"Ron, calm down, Hermione's a strong woman the baby and her will both be fine I promise now calm down and take a seat."

"I can't I can't relax till Gabe is here and Hermione and him have been given clean bills of health."

"Shhh Ron, Draco's in the other room sleeping"

"Oh sorry. By the way how did that go? You kinda seemed in a rush to leave at our place" Just then Ron spotted his friend's clothing. "Oh, so I take it you two "talked" it out?"

Harry felt himself blush a little bit, but responded anyway.

"Yeah we did, we're alright I guess."

"You guess? That doesn't sound so reassuring."

"Well we didn't exactly talk we sorta just had sex again."

"What? Why? After what he did?"

"Look I know it wasn't the smartest thing to do but I couldn't help it one look into those eyes and its like I melted. All my will power to fight him was gone."

"Mate you've gone weak." Ron said laughing.

"Yeah yeah I know." Harry said smiling at his best friend.

_Ring Ring Ring _Ron's cell phone went off.

"Oh hold on it's Hermione again."

"Yeah babe?"

"Alright, yeah, I'll be there soon. I love you."

Ron shut the small silver phone and put it back in his pocket.

"That was Hermione, Drs are going to send her home but she's on strict bed rest for the next 5 weeks."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"Sure if you want to."

"Yeah then on the way home we can pick up Lily"

"Alright mate, come on lets go then"

"Hold on let me get dressed" Harry decided he didn't want to wake Draco up by going in for some clothes so he simply cast a clothing spell on himself.

"Whoa, haven't seen you do a spell in a while."

"Yeah I try not to do a lot of them"

"Alright lets go mate." And with that they were off.

* * *

**Will Harry get pregnant from his and Draco's make up? Who knows maybe in the chapters to come... I guess you'll just have to keep reading to find out...**


	8. Chapter 8

**I know its taken me a while to upload this chapter I'm sorry about that. It seems lately we've all been having issues in this house with our computers. But now mine is up and running just fine so far. Plus having a five month, soon to be six month, son doesn't always leave you with the most free time in the world. Please keep reading, reviewing, and subscribing. Send the link to your friends if you like. If you can take two minutes to add me to your favorite's or subscribe to my stories please take an extra 2 minutes to REVIEW my story. I haven't gotten a review in a while and some new ones would be greatly appreciated!Thank you to all those who have reviewed, given me your imputs or just favorited it. I will try to update soon. **

* * *

Chapter 8

_Draco's POV_

_Draco's Dream _

_They were back at Hogwarts in this dream, it looked like they were 15 again. He was walking through the hallway to get to his next class, potions with Snape when he saw Harry standing there talking to Ginny and Ron. Draco saw Harry lean in a plant a kiss right on Ginny's lips, he felt like his heart had just sunk, what was going on? Harry was his boyfriend, not hers. They had been only going for about a month, but still Harry should know better, this didn't seem like him. This couldn't be Harry maybe it wasn't him maybe Draco was mistaken. No wait, there's the lightening scar, messy hair, and those robs, yeah that was definately Harry. Draco waited till Ginny and Ron left to go to class, then he approached Harry._

_"What the hell was that?" he asked. Harry stared at him with a look of confusion on his face._

_"What? I kissed Ginny, so what?"_

_"So what you're my freaking boyfriend thats what!"_

_"No I'm not Malfoy are you drunk? I would never go out with you." Harry's words stabbed him in the heart. _

_"Hello? Don't you remember last night at all?" _

_Dropping his voice Harry looked him right in the eyes and replied "Look I'm the boy who lived why in the hell would I date a slytherin? It doesn't make sense. Even if you were the last person on this earth I wouldn't date you!" And with that Harry walked off. _

Draco sat up in the bed covered in sweat, he ran a hand through his hair and was relieved to find it was just a dream. _Wait where's Harry? He's not here, oh right he must be in the kitchen eating. _He thought to himself. _Guess I better throw some shorts on and go talk with him. _

He walked out into his kitchen only to find that Harry wasn't there. _Did he leave a note or anything? Hmmm Harry was always leaving notes to him..._

_Flashback_

_Draco was sitting on his bed eating some chocolate chip cookies the house elves had snuck up to him. His mother didn't want him getting to big and his father just didn't want a fat son. When a parchment with his name appeared in front of him. _

_"You have been invited to join this chat by a Harry Potter do you wish to accept?" _

_"Yes" and with that the parchment opened up to reveal a message from Harry._

_"Hey how are you? Hope I didn't wake you"_

_"Nope didn't wake me just stopped me from eating cookies from lack of anything else to do." _

_"Ah lucky you at least you have cookies to eat. I haven't had much to eat the last past few days except what Dudley doesn't eat, which isn't much."_

_"I'm sorry. Wish I could help you."_

_"Its fine I'm used to it. So whats up?"  
_

_"Not too much just got back from having dinner with the minister again snooze fest if you ask me. Now I'm up in my room eating cookies and thinking of starting my homework."_

_"I haven't even had time to start on any of my homework yet, I don't even remember what my assignments are."_

_"Whats wrong Potter, trapped in the closet again are we?"_

_"Shut up Malfoy I ain't the only one trapped in a closet you know. And if I were you I'd stay there, you know daddy wouldn't want a bisexual son now would he?" _

_"I hate you sometimes I really do."_

_"No you don't, if you did we wouldn't be talking."_

_"So what are you doing up this late? Couldn't sleep without a dose of the Draco?"_

_"Ha I wish, but no I'm up trying to get this stuipd stain out of my aunt's shirt. Dudley got mad and threw a piece of pie at her and it left a huge stain on her shirt and I'm the one who gets to clean it."_

_"Oh joy sounds like fun. Why doesn't your aunt just do it herself?"_

_"Because thats what they have me for. I do everything around this house." _

_"Jeez sucks to be you I guess."_

_"Yeah compared to me you're living like a king."_

_"What makes you so sure?"_

_"At least you don't get hit, you live in a household where you were wanted, you're not forced to do everyone's dirty work for them, and you're not locked in a closet when you're not needed anymore."_

_"I don't know about the getting hit part I've been smacked around a few times by my dad, at least its only you're aunt and uncle mistreating you, not your own parents. Hell my mom saw what was going on with my father and me and she said nothing. He'd get pissed off at me, hit me right in front of her, and she'd sit there and say nothing like nothing even happened. And the only reason I was really wanted was because my father wanted an heir and a son to show off, not because he wanted to be a father. I swear if I ever have kids I'm never going to put them through half the shit my dad has put me through."_

_"You'd make a good parent though. Not so sure about me I've never had really a stable sane parent to learn from." _

_"You'd be an amazing father."_

_"How do you know that?"_

_"I don't know just do. You know how not to treat a kid, me about the only thing I can teach them is how to act in public."_

_"And how to be a complete snob"_

_"Hey that wasn't my fault when we met that you refused my friendship offer."_

_"You were making fun of the only friend I had what did you expect? Me to run lovingly into your arms?"_

_"That would of been an interesting sight. Dad would of loved that one"_

_"Oh yeah the press would have a field day with it."_

_"Oh yeah I can see it now "Malfoy only heir GAY, boy who lived boy who loves boys?""_

_"So did you notice me back then or did you just want to be my friend to gain the fame?"_

_"That was how long ago? I barely remember what I did this morning let alone four years ago almost. All I know is that my father was determinded that I would follow in his footsteps, opps guess I messed that one up."_

_"Oh so you're only dating me to mess up your father's dreams?"_

_"No if I wanted to do that I could of easily dated Goyle or gotten Pansy pregnant or something."_

_"Don't you think Pansy would like that too much?"_

_"Yeah probably she'd go on about carrying the next "Malfoy heir" that would be interesting."_

_"That child would be a pretty ugly child then I guess."_

_"HEY!"_

_"What? it would be the offspring of a pug and a ferret."_

_"Oh gee thanks Potter"_

_"I say ferret in the nicest possible way"_

_"So what about you? When did you notice me?"_

_"Ummm I'm not sure I've always noticed you in the Great Hall. Although usually you have Pansy all over you so I couldn't really see you too well."_

_"Thanks for hitting below the belt Potter."_

_"You realize now with us going out you don't need to call me Potter anymore we can move to a first name basis"_

_"Okay I guess, Harry"_

_"Be right back Draco, I have to go swap out the laundry and fold my uncle's work uniforms" _

_"Alright I'll be here." Draco turned to start on his assignments in front of him._

_"Hey Draco, I hate to do this but I have to go, my aunt and uncle need me to clean up the house they're saying that if I don't get it done now I'm not eating for a month. I'll talk to you later okay?"_

_"Yeah sure just message me."_

_"Alright"_

_End Flashback_

_Harry's POV_

_Hermione's hospital room_

Harry had followed Ron into the room, which wasn't too big but wasn't too small either. He took a seat in the empty chair by the window and looked over at Ron and Hermione. Ron had leaned down to give Hermione a kiss, that's when Harry got lost in his thoughts.

_Even after all this time of being together they still love each other so much. You can just see it. I bet Ron never did anything stupid that hurt Hermione before. Why can't I have a relationship like that? They both seem so happy together, like they were meant to be, everyone expected them to get together and they did. Even with having Michael at 16 they still made it work and now they're on baby number two and happier then ever. Look at me and Draco, we had Lily at 17, and we've had our good times and our bad times. We've had a lot of rough spots that I some how let Draco talk his way out of, or kiss his way out of. It needs to end I need to put an end to it. I can't keep melting every time he looks at me. Looks at me with those grayish eyes, those beautiful heavenly gray eyes- Oh I need to stop right now before I run back home and right into his arms. He's probably still sleeping right now anyways, oh crap, I forgot to leave a note for him. _

Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone and dialed Draco's number.

"Hey babe, are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah but where the hell are you? I woke up and went into the kitchen thinking you were either cooking or something and you were no where to be found"

"Oh yeah sorry about that but while you were sleeping Ron came over to tell me that Hermione was in the hospital so we're over here visiting with her, Dr's about to discharge her in about an hour they just want to watch the baby's heartbeat for a little longer to make sure he's alright. I guess I left in such a rush I forgot to leave you a note."

"It's alright. I was just worried you had changed your mind about everything."

"Well actually we do need to talk, and I mean talk not just have sex. We have a lot of issues that need to be addressed before any make up can occur."

"But we just had sex, normally after that everything's back to being fine."

"Not this time though. Look I have to go it's rude to be on the phone and plus I don't need anyone else hearing our business, I'll talk to you when I get home tonight, alright?"

"Yeah fine." _Click._

Harry put his cell phone back in his pocket and looked over at Ron and Hermione who were now just starring at him.

"What?"

"You had sex with him again?" Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah I made the mistake of looking into his eyes again."

"HARRY!" both of them exclaimed.

"What?"

"You can't let him do that to you, he pulls all sorts of crap and you just do the same thing everytime."

"And whats that?"

"You claim you're mad at him, you don't want anything to do with him anymore. you're tired of his crap, blah blah blah, then you take one look into his eyes and you give in. Everything gets dropped and you end up having sex again." Ron replied.

"I do not always do that. Don't you remember the time he found out I was pregnant with Lily?"

_Flashback_

_They were all boarding the train, Draco and Harry had decided to sit with Hermione and Ron on the way back. Harry was sitting by the window and Draco was right beside him, holding his hand. Ron and Hermione were sitting across from them of course, cuddling and talking about how excited they were to get home to Ron's house to see Michael. _

_"I can't wait to see how big he's gotten. I bet he's rolling over now." Hermione exclaimed._

_"Yeah probably, its a shame they won't let us take him to school with us."_

_"Yeah but at least your mother and father have been able to help us out so much by taking him while we're in school."_

_"Yeah they do a lot for us."_

_"Man I can't wait till I have kids, although if I have a girl first I doubt my dad would even care." Draco said.  
_

_"Harry?" Draco asked, noticing that his boyfriend seemed really distracted._

_"Hmm?" Harry said, pulling out of his thoughts._

_"You okay?"_

_"Yeah fine, just don't really want to go back to my uncle's and aunt's again."_

_"I know I wish you could come stay with me, but you know my family."_

_"Yeah I know your father especially." Just then Harry got up and ran out the compartment with his hand over his mouth. Draco got up and followed him to the bathroom. _

_Knock knock_

_"Harry, you okay?"_

_(Sound of puking coming from the bathroom, then after a brief moment the sound of the toilet flushing)_

_Harry opened the door and came face to face with Draco. _

_"Yeah I'm fine, just must of eaten too many sour jelly beans is all."_

_"Alright as long as you're sure." Draco said, taking his boyfriend's hand and leading him back to their compartment. _

_The whole train ride home Draco watched Harry. Something was up he could tell. Finally though when they heard that they were almost to the station Draco decided to approach Harry about what was on his mind._

_"What's wrong?"_

_"Nothing, its fine."_

_"No there is something up I can tell"_

_"Look its nothing to worry about so just drop it I'm fine"_

_"No you're not you've been acting odd the whole ride home."_

_"I'm fine look I have to go we're at the station now and my uncle and aunt want me home now. I have to go. I love you."_

_"I love you too" Draco said placing a kiss on his boyfriends lips._

_"I'll see you after the break."_

_"Alright I'll write as much as I can I promise, love you"_

_"Love you more, now we need to go" Harry said placing another kiss on his boyfriend's lips._

_"Mmmm can't we just stay here?" Draco said pulling his boyfriend into another kiss.  
_

_"No! We don't need your father seeing you and I kissing now go! My aunt and uncle are going to be calling for-"_

_THUD THUD THUD, it was Harry's cousin, Dudley banging on the window of the train._

_"Come on freak! Mum and dad want you home right now! They need the living room cleaned and the bathroom upstairs cleaned. And I want to get home so I can see my girlfriend" _

_"Alright alright I'm coming" Harry said, hugging Draco for one last time and walking off of the train and back into his life of hell._

_Later that night after throwing up seven more times Harry had made dinner for his aunt and uncle and Dudley, had been sent to his room and once again found himself laying on his small cot looking up at the ceiling. After a minute he began to dose off. But just then he was awoken by the sound of a message popping in his room._

_"You have been invited to a chat by Draco Malfoy do you wish to accept?" _

_He sat up and rubbed his eyes before answering._

_"Yes"_

_"Hey babe love you, what are you up to?"_

_"Not much just doing chores chores and more chores."_

_"I'm sorry I wish I could have you stay with me."_

_"It's fine babe, so whats up with you?"_

_"The usual, dinner parties, dad trying to hook me up with girls, dad yelling at me for some reason or another." _

_"Yeah well still sounds better then what I'm going through."_

_"Hey, random question, what are you wearing?"  
_

_"Umm an old pair of Dudley's jeans that have holes all over them, a white tshirt that has a hole on the shoulder of it, and a blue button up shirt that has the sleeves torn off, why?"_

_"Just wondering its weird to think of you out of you're robes though."_

_"You've seen me out of them before."_

_"Yeah I've also seen you out of clothes too." _

_"DRACO!"_

_"What? It's true ain't it?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Harry can I ask you something?"_

_"Sure"_

_"Are you hiding something from me?"_

_"Look meet me in an hour at the leaky cauldron." Harry said signing off._

_Later that night at the leaky cauldron._

_"Now are you hiding something from me?"  
_

_"No- Yeah, Draco, I don't know how to tell you this but I guess I'll just come straight out with it. Draco I'm pregnant."_

_"No seriously what is it?"_

_"Seriously that's it, I'm pregnant. Why do you think I've been throwing up so much?"_

_Long silence. _

_"HOW COULD YOU HIDE SOMETHING LIKE THIS FROM ME? HOW LONG HAVE YOU KNOWN?"_

_"I'm just about 2 1/2 months right now. And I don't know I just guess I was scared to tell you is all."_

_"Why? What? Did you think I would leave you? Because if you did you don't know me very well."_

_"No nothing like that, I don't know, maybe."_

_"Harry I can't believe you! Just because I may not of been the best friend to you growing up you should of realized I would of NEVER left you. I love you too much for that."_

_"I'm sorry."_

_"And you've been doing all those chores and everything in your condition?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"I don't believe this, do you have any idea how much this could hurt our child?"_

_"I don't have a choice Draco! You know that!"_

_"I don't care! Harry you need to get out of your aunts and uncle's house. I don't want our child being killed because of them beating you."_

_"Look I'll be fine, break is almost over."_

_"You're not going back to them, not now that you're pregnant with my child."_

_"Where do you suppose I go? Hmm? Are you going to tell daddy dearest about us?"_

_"That's exactly what I plan on doing. We can't hide it you know. You're going to get big most likely."_

_"Gee never would of guessed." Harry said with a hint of sarcaism. _

_"Look I'll be fine, you just worry about you alright?"_

_"No you're coming to stay with me I don't care what my parents say."_

_"No I'm not!"_

_"YES YOU ARE!"_

_"NO!"_

_"YES!"_

_Within an hour Harry found himself and his things in Draco's bedroom, waiting for Draco to come back up stairs from talking to his mother. His father wasn't home yet so he had no idea what was going on. Narcissa of course had lectured Draco on the fact that the two of them needed to get married soon, and then after that was beaming with joy at the thought of her first grandchild. _

_End Flashback_

"Harry?" Both Hermione and Ron said at the same time.

"Yeah?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah I was just thinking about things but yeah anyway, are you ready to go home yet Hermione?"

"I'm ready to have this baby right now if I could, I'm so tired of being pregnant right now. If we have any more kids Ronald you're carrying them!"

"What? Why me?"

"Because I don't know if I could put up with this any more!"

"You'll be fine sweetie I promise" Ron said kissing Hermione on the head.

"Ronald, I'm positive I'm not having any more kids!"

"Sweetie, come on two? We talked about this before remember? We wanted at least four."

"THEN YOU CARRY THEM!" She yelled.

"Ron, maybe right now isn't the best time to discuss the amount of kids you two are going to have."

"Oh right" Ron said, realizing that his wife was just in a fragile state at this point.

Just then the doctor walked into the room carrying the clipboard with what Harry guessed was Hermione's charts.

"Okay Mrs. Weasley, I'm releasing you but you need to stay on strict bed rest, no getting out of bed for anything but to use the restroom and then right back into that bed."

"But doctor, I can't just lay in bed I have work to do around the house I have to get the baby's nursery set, I have to get the house cleaned and ready, I don't have time to lay in bed, I have a three year old son if you haven't noticed from my charts."

"Mrs. Weasley I'm telling you it is of the utmost importance that you remain on bed rest until the birth of this baby. The slightest of lifting could send you into early labor, and none of us want that."

"But I'm not-"

"Going to disobey the Dr, are you?" Ron said cutting his wife off.

"But who's going to-"

"Finish the nursery, clean the house cook the meals? I will" Harry interupted.

"But you have Lily and-"

"Draco? not really at this point I'm not even sure I want to go back home." Harry said, stuffing a hand into his pocket.

"Oh, well you know mate, you and Lily are always welcome at our place anytime." Ron said looking at his friend's face.

"I just might take you up on that offer for tonight at least." Harry said taking his cell phone out to look at the time.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey peoples, I'm sorry it has been sooo long since I uploaded a chapter, I've been so busy lately with my son's baptism and family coming in from out of town, its been really busy lately. But now that things have calmed down a lot I will try to update as much as I can as soon as I can. Please keep the reviews coming in I haven't had a review in weeks, like I said before if you can take a minute to subscribe to my story or my page, then you should be able to take an extra minute to fill out a review please. Let me know what you think of the story so far, let me know what you would like to see happen. Should Harry and Draco get back together? Should they stay apart? Will Hermione ever be able to just let Harry and Ron run the house? Who knows, but please keep reading, reviewing, and most of all ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 9

_The Burrow_

Harry glided to a stop on his broom right in front of the burrow. He slowly stepped off his broom wondering what he was going to tell Lily about why they weren't going home just yet when Molly came outside to greet him with a hug.

"Harry, dear, I've seen the papers and heard everything from Ron and Hermione when they dropped the kids off today, are you alright? I can't believe that spineless shell of a man would do this to you and Lily. I mean does the guy have no brains at all? I mean real-"

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley, but if its alright I'd rather just get Lily and get back to Ron and Hermione's I'm going to stay there for a while till I get my head on straight and figure out what to do about everything. I've had a long day and I just need to get home get her to bed and get myself to bed."

"Oh of course dear, she's in the living room with Fred and George. They came over today for a visit along with Percy, Oliver, and their son Rupert."

"Oh okay" Harry walked in to the house, setting his broom off to the side he peaked into the living room where he found Lily sleeping on the couch and Fred and George argueing about something or another.

"No, if we do it that way then won't it react if the person has had chocolate in the last day or so?" George said to Fred.

"No, because if we add the one ingredient it will counter act it we wouldn't have to worry about it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah"

"Ah I have an idea, lets ask Snape he's bound to know."

"Are you sure that's a good idea though?"

"Yes yes its quite a good idea"

With that both Fred and George dashed out of the living room and upstairs to their old room.

Harry just walked over to the couch and gently began waking Lily up.

"Lily, come on its time to get up we need to head home"

Lily stirred for a minute before opening her eyes and looking up at Harry.

"Daddy?" she stretched out.

"Yeah sweetie its me, come on we have to get home."

"Otay"

"Go say goodbye to everyone and go thank grandma Weasley for letting you stay here"

"Okay daddy" Lily went off to thank everyone while Harry sat down on the couch for a minute.

"Rupert put that down! No this is not fun daddy said NO!" Percy yelled following his four year old son into the room.

"Daddy silly" Rupert yelled.

Rupert climbed onto the couch beside Harry, stopping for a second to look at Harry he smiled at him and kept climbing on to the back of the sofa.

"Rupert James Get over here! This is NOT funny."

Just then Oliver came in to the room looking at his son he just smiled, poor Percy was kept on the run all the time with their son.

"Rupert, what do you have?" Oliver asked.

"He has my wand I need it back now before he starts getting into some real trouble."

"Oh relax, don't get your panties in a bunch Percy." Oliver said laughing and walking over to their son.

"Rupert can daddy have that please?"

Rupert looked at Oliver laughed and said "No you may not daddy" and climbed off the couch and ran out of the living room.

"He has got to get this from your side of the family, I was always well behaved as a kid" Percy said.

"Oh yeah, have you ever even noticed your brothers?" Oliver shot back at Percy.

"How could I not notice them I've lived with them before, and somehow stopped myself from killing the both of them!"

"Killing" George said.

"Us?" Fred finished.

"Yes, Killing you two!" Percy said, walking out of the living room to see where his son had gone.

"Its never a dull moment in this family is it?" Oliver said to Harry.

"Nope, if it was"

"I don't think mum would of had all 7 of us"

Just then Lily came into the living room.

"Otay daddy we go now?"

"Yup, lets go sweetie." Harry said taking his daughter by her hand and leading her out of the living room. Just as they were about to leave they heard a loud bang and Percy yelling.

"No Rupert daddy said give me the wand now! Do you want a butt spanking?"

Molly charged up the stairs to her grandson and her son, who were upstairs in the master bedroom, Arthur's and her room to be exact.

"Move Percy dear, let a pro handle this." she said, pushing Percy aside.

"Rupert, let grandma have the wand now!"

Rupert stood still for a minute, looking back and forth from his father to his grandmother, shrugging his shoulders he decided that judging from the look in his grandmother's eyes it was best to hand the wand over he really didn't want to deal with what would happen if he didn't.

"Thank you dear, now go down stairs and go bug your uncles, I'm sure they would love for you to annoy them." she said handing the wand back to Percy.

"How did you do that mom? You never cease to amaze me."

"Yes well when you have kids like Fred and George you get twice the amount of trouble you're dealing with, you learn real fast."

Harry just shook his head and shuffled Lily out of the house and onto the broom..

"Daddy where we going?"

"To Aunt 'Mione's and Uncle Ron's house for the night."

"But why?"

"Because daddy needs to sort some things out thats all."

"Is daddy Draco gonna be there too?"

"No sweetie I need some time away from him."

"Why daddy?"

"Just do."

"Otay."

_Back at Ron and Hermione's place_

Harry walked into the house carrying a sleeping Lily in his arms.

"Oh hey Harry, I forgot you were staying with us with all the excitement going on" Ron said, walking over to take Lily from him so he could get himself situated.

"Yeah, its fine, if you need me and Lily to go home or elsewhere we'll understand."

"No no, its fine, its just the guest room isn't exactly made up yet thats all."

"Oh its fine, I'll go get it ready, why don't you set her on the couch she'll stay asleep for a while."

Just then Harry's cell phone started going off...

_"If tomorrow is judgment day_

_And I'm standing on the front line  
_

_And the lord asks me what I did with my life _

_I will say I spent it with you"_

_"I really need to change that song" _Harry thought to himself. He looked down at the caller id and saw it said "Draco" He simply hit the ignore button and put the little silver cell phone back into his pocket. He didn't feel like dealing with Draco right now, not at this point.

_Draco's POV _

_Hmm he didn't pick up his cell phone, that's odd he usually always picks it up for me. Ah well maybe somethings going on with Hermione, yeah that's it, that's what's going on. _Draco decided, and set his cell phone back on the table beside him. He stretched out and took a seat on the sofa, he had some paperwork to get done for work anyway, it was going to be nice to have a quiet house to himself for a little bit.

_Harry's POV_

He walked up stairs to find Hermione in the guest room, making up the bed and picking up some of Micheal's stray toys that had found their way into the room.

"Hermione, you know you're not supposed to be doing this, you need to be in bed with your feet up."

"Oh come on Harry, I'm only picking up the room real fast its not like I'm moving alot of stuff." she said to him.

"Hermione come on now you need to go lay down don't worry about anything I can cook and clean and watch after Michael and Lily."

"What about Ron? He needs to be watched after too you know."

"Don't worry about Ron, if I can handle Draco I can handle anyone trust me."

"Oh alright." Hermione said, handing the pillow off to Harry and going to her bedroom to lay down.

Once in her and Ron's bedroom though Hermione couldn't stop cleaning. Ron had obviously ran into and did a wardrobe change and left his dirty clothes all over the floor, she couldn't put up with that. She needed to have things clean and organized, a place for everything and everything in its place she always thought. Right as she was about to bend down to grab her hamper, which was now full to the brim with dirty clothes Ron came into the room.

Taking the basket from her he turned around and set it down.

"Hermione, you need to be in bed with your feet up stop disobeying the doctors."

"I'm not disobeying them, I'm simply stretching them. Ron, Michael, you, and me all need clean clothes and they're not about to get clean by me laying in bed all day. You know me I can't sit still when there are things to be done around the house."

Ron walked over to his wife and wrapped his arms around her, swollen belly and all, and placed a small kiss on his check.

"I know sweetie but you need to rest up, the baby needs you to stay strong and disobeying doctors orders isn't going to help at all."

"I know but Ron, I can't just lay here, you and Michael need me and-"

"And this baby needs you too, this baby needs you to stay strong and healthy so that he can be strong and healthy too. You don't need to worry about any thing Hermione I have things taken care of"

Hermione raised her eyebrows at that statement, she felt a mood swing coming on, a second ago she was feeling guilty and depressed, but now she felt the anger well up inside of her. She turned around to face her husband, picking up a dirty sock off the floor she held it in the air.

"Oh really? You have it all under control? Do you now? And I suppose that its all under control when YOU have dirty clothes all over the place, Michael's toys in the spare room- Oh God Harry, Harry's in there, I need to go check on him make sure he's alright. With all this excitement going on with the baby, we've neglected Harry. Oh we're awful friends to forget about him, even for those short hours. I know I'll-"

"Go right back to bed and let me handle things?" Ron interrupted her, thankful that the anger seemed to turn into worry. It was easier dealing with her worrying then her angry.

"Yeah sure, and let you have control of everything?"

_Opps the anger's back _Ron thought to himself, bracing himself mentally for either another tongue lashing from his wife or another emotional break down.

"Ronald Billius Weasley! You do NOT have control over anything in this house! That's why I found all your dirty clothes from what looks like the past week on the floor in here, under the bed, Ron, we need to have a clean house when the baby gets here, I won't have much time to worry about cleaning that's why I need to-"

"Rest up and let me take care of things." Came a familiar voice from the doorway. Ron and Hermione turned to see Harry standing in their doorway.

"Harry, no you're staying here as our guest, you're not gonna get stuck with our household duties" Hermione said, sitting down on her bed that was now clear of anything other then the pillows, sheets, and the big comforter that Molly Weasley had given them for the wedding present.

"Hermione, you're pregnant, and we both know that Ron can't really handle the house by himself, look we used to joke that you and I did the same thing for our houses, cleaned them, cooked the meals, took care of the kids, come on you know I already know how to do all of that, you need to rest and relax so sit down and take it easy."

Hermione looked at Ron and then looked over at Harry, she knew she'd just lost the battle. She knew logically that she needed to put her feet up and let Harry help out but she wasn't really thrilled about having to ask for help from her best friend who was going through so much already.

Sighing she looked at Harry, "Alright alright you two win I give up. I'll be a good little girl and put my feet up and stay in bed. But the first sign of trouble and I'm out of bed and off of bedrest, got it?"

Rolling his eyes, Harry smiled down at his best friend, "Alright. If things get too overwhelming for even me we'll call in Molly, I promise. Now go to bed and get some sleep you look exhausted."

"Alright night boys."

"Night love" Ron said, placing a small kiss on her forehead before walking out of the bedroom with Harry.

_Later that night in the guest room._

_Harry's POV_

Lily was sleeping peacefully in her pack and play beside the bed. Harry was sitting on the bed flipping through tv channels trying to find something on. He looked over at the clock on the table beside him, 1:24 am, man he really needed to get some sleep if he was going to help Hermione and Ron tomorrow. He knew Ron could watch the kids while he cleaned, but he knew he'd be the one getting Lily ready and dressed for the day. Not that Ron didn't love her to death, he just didn't like the idea of changing a girl, unless it was Hermione. Harry understood though, and Lily wasn't too hard to get ready.

Lily stirring was what pulled Harry out of his thoughts, he looked over at her sleeping form, which had managed to curl up into a ball and continue sleeping. Harry looked over at the clock again, 1:30 am, man he really needed to get some sleep._Beep beep beep..._Harry looked over at his cell phone that was on the charger, the little red button on the top of it was blinking, he had a text message, no doubt from Draco, he's the only one who'd be up at this house, much less the only one who would text him this late. Harry debated on whether he should even look at the text or just save it for morning, he could always tell Draco he was sleeping and didn't get the message till he woke up. He decided he would ignore the text, he was tired and really didn't fell like dealing with Draco tonight. Harry grabbed the tv remote and shut off the tv, curling up he pulled the blankets on top of him. _Beep beep beep. _He had another text message from Draco. He ignored that one as well. He had a feeling it was going to be a long night tonight.

_About an hour later_

Just as Harry was about to drift off to sleep he heard an all too familiar ping. He pushed the covers off of him and grabbed his glasses on the nightstand beside him, rubbing his eyes then placing his glasses on his forehead he looked over at the small envelope that had appeared in midair.

"You have been invited to a chat by a Mr. Draco Malfoy, do you wish to accept."

Harry thought about saying no for a minute but then looked over at his phone, he may as well talk to him now, get it over and done with other wise Draco would keep texting him all night.

"Yes" The envelope unfolded to reveal Draco's message.

"How come you're ignoring me?"

"I'm not ignoring you, its just I'm trying to go to sleep but you keep texting me."

"Why don't you and Lily come home right now?"

"Right now? Are you nuts? She just fell asleep about an hour ago, I'm not about to wake her up again, I should be asleep right now myself but somebody keeps texting me."

"Harry come on she'll go right back to sleep, you know that."

"Look Draco I'm tired I'm going to bed, I'll call you tomorrow. Goodnight."

And with that Harry snapped his fingers, focusing on the envelope disappearing, that was the thing with wand-less magic, once you learned it it was simple, all you had to do is want something and then let yourself have it. With a small ping the envelope was gone.

_Same time at Harry and Draco's house._

_Draco's pov_

_Man, he's never done that before. _Draco thought as his chat was disconnected. He shrugged his shoulders and laid down on the bed. His work was done for the night, he needed to go to sleep. Maybe this whole thing would straighten out in the morning, maybe he'd wake up to Harry cooking breakfast and Lily in her high chair, waiting to eat. Draco laid his head down on his pillow and drifted off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, I know it's been a long while since I've updated, things have been hectic here. My son right now who is 8 months old has two ear infections and I just started nursing school so in between homework/studying, and caring for my child doesn't leave too much time to write or anything else. I hope you guys like it, please keep the reviews coming like I said before IF YOU CAN TAKE THE SECOND TO SUBSCRIBE TO IT OR FAVORITE IT LEAVE A REVIEW! Reviews always make my day. Let me know what you think, what you want to see happen in the story (besides Harry and Draco getting back together, I know almost all of you want them to) I will try to update as soon as I can but please be patient and keep reading. I think you'll like it. Oh, and for all of those out there who want Harry and Draco to have a happy ending, Don't worry, they will! **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10

_Ron and Hermione's house _

_6:30 am_

_Don't call my name_

_Don't call my name, Alejandro_

_I'm not your babe_

_I'm not your babe, Fernando_

_Don't wanna kiss, don't wanna touch_

_Just smoke one cigarette more_

_Don't call my name_

_Don't call my name, Roberto_

_Alejandro_

_Alejandro_

_Ale-ale-jandro_

_Ale-ale-jandro _

The music from the radio alarm clock woke Harry up. He reached his hand and turned it off. Then reaching for his glasses he sat up and put them on. He looked over at his daughter, who thankfully was still sleeping. He'd get himself showered and dressed first then get things organized before waking her or Micheal. Harry tip toed out of the bedroom down to the bathroom and grabbed a fast shower.

While in the shower he had a small amount of time to think as he washed himself. Flashes of the picture in the paper kept flashing in his head. His husband with Pansy, that Pansy slut. _She probably had the whole thing planned in her head to begin with. Why did Draco fall for it though? Didn't Draco see she was up to no good? _Just as Harry had begun to get into his thoughts he heard a knock on the door.

"Uncle Harry?" it was Micheal. Turning the water off and grabbing his towel he did a quick spell to dry and dress himself before opening the door.

"Yes Micheal?" he said looking at the three year old standing there in the doorway holding his teddy bear and wiping the crust out of his eyes.

"Why is mommy having to stay in bed? I'm hungry and daddy won't wake up."

"Your mum needs to sleep and rest up for the arrival of your little brother, and your dad I'm guessing is just being himself, sleeping through anything."

"Oh. Well can you make me something to eat?"

"Sure I can. Why don't you go sit on the couch and I'll call you when breakfast is done."

Harry ran down to the kitchen and ended up making breakfast for everyone. He made eggs, sausage, bacon, and waffles all before Ron or Lily woke up. It was when he was making the french toast that Ron even woke up, claiming to of "not known he was down here making breakfast." Harry knew that was a lie, he knew Ron had smelled the food and had come down.

"Morning Micheal" Ron said, placing a kiss on the small boy's forehead.

"Morning daddy. Is mommy getting up soon?"

"No I don't think so, she's going to have to stay in bed for a while."

"But I want to have breakfast with her like I always do."

"Well she needs her rest sweetie." Harry said, putting the last of the eggs on the plate he was making for Hermione.

"I miss mommy." and with that Michael began crying, all he wanted was to spend time with his mother. He missed her, the way they used to spend time reading together or the way she'd always show him how things worked. Remembered the one time she showed him how the washer worked, she didn't actaully expect him to do wash yet, but she did say it was always good to know.

"Micheal, sweetie, why are you crying?" came a familiar voice from the doorway.

"Mommy!" Michael jumped off his chair and ran over to his mother. "I missed you!"

"Aw I missed you too hunny, I'm still in the house you know. You can come visit me anytime you like."

"Really?"

"Mmmmhmmm I'm just in the bedroom is all. The doctors said I need to rest up right now so that your little brother can be strong and healthy when he's born."

"Mommy will you and daddy forget about me when my brother's here?"

"No, why of course not Michael. You were our first born, you're still our son, and always will be, nothing will ever change that no matter how many younger sibilings you may have. We will always love you and be here for you."

"Yeah mate, we're always going to love you." Ron chimed in.

"Mommy can I have breakfast with you?"

"Mommy needs to go back to her room sweetie." Harry said.

Hermione shot him a look and then replied to Michael. "Why of course sweetie, we can have a breakfast party in mommy and daddy's room."

Hermione smiled when she saw her son's eyes light up with her last statement. Micheal ran over and wrapped his small arms around his mother's swollen stomach.

"Alright then, that's two for the bedroom." Harry said, smiling and grabbing the tray that now had Michael and Hermione's breakfast on them. "Right this way then." He said, smiling and leading them to the bedroom.

After he saw that Hermione and Michael were all taken care of Harry went upstairs to the guest room where he found Lily standing up in her pack and play. She stretched her arms out and smiled.

"Daddy."

"Morning Lily, how'd you sleep?"

"Daddy!" she smiled.

Harry leaned down and picked her up. Looking at the time he thought to himself, _I really need to get going if I'm going to get anything done today. _He placed Lily on the bed while he went over to his bag that had his and her clothes in it, picking out the outfit for the day he set it aside, figuring he'd better feed her first, that way if she decided that today was going to be one of those days where she spread her food all over herself, he wouldn't have to change her twice in one day.

"Come on Lily, we're going to get some breakfast, then I'm not sure what we're doing today."

Just then Harry's cell phone started vibrating. He looked over to see who it was, and of course it was Draco. Rolling his eyes he decided to pick it up, being that Draco probably wouldn't stop annoying him till he finally got what he wanted.

"Hello?"

"Hey, what are your plans for Lily today?"

"Um I was just going to have her hang around here with me and the Ron's family why?"

"My mom and dad are coming into town and want to see Lily, is there anyway that I could come get her or you could drop her off for a few hours? It will give you time to do what ever it is you're doing over there as well without interruptions."

Harry thought about it for a minute, although he did want Lily with him, he did need time to get things around this house straightened out before the baby arrived.

"Alright, you can come get her _after _I get her ready."

"Get her ready? You mean she's not up yet?"

"No she just woke up I just got done making everyone breakfast, now if you'll excuse me I have to get our daughter bathed and fed and ready for the day."

"Oh, um okay. How long do you think it will take you to get her up and ready for the day? Mom and dad are going to be here in the next hour or so."

"Give me about an hour to have her ready, unless you want me to just bathe her and dress her that way you can go out to breakfast with your mom and dad and her?"

"I guess I could"

"Alright, let me get her up and bathed and everything and then you can have her for the rest of the day."

"Um alright." Harry could tell that Draco had something else on his mind as well.

"Alright Malfoy, spit it out." Harry said dryly.

"What do you mean? I have nothing to "spit out"."

"No there's something you need or want, now what is it spit it out I don't have all day. I have to get our daughter bathed and everything I still have to clean the house and go grocery shopping so come on what's going on?"

"Alright, Potter, look my parents don't know we've split up, well technically they don't know you left me, and I would like to keep it that way."

"LEFT YOU? You're blaming me for your stupid actions?"

"Alright, they don't know that I've messed things up, there are you happy now?"

"And? How is that my problem in anyway?"

"It's not, but I could really use your help please please please?"

"No, I have too much to do already without adding "Playing Draco's little games" to the list."

"Look please please please I'll do anything just please help me out here."

"Alright alright. What is it that you need me to do?"

"Look, just bring Lily over here, and play along, act like we never split up. Don't mention anything about this to them please?"

"Why should I?"

"Look you know my parents, they don't believe in divorces, they'd disown and Lily and any future grandkids I may give them."

Harry sat and thought for a second then replied.

"Alright if I do this, then you leave me alone except if it deals with Lily, that's it, no messaging me in the middle of the night, no texting or calling in the middle of the night and no showing up to this house unexpectedly and without warning, okay?"

"Alright, deal, but we have to make this whole thing look real, make it seem like everything is fine, so that does mean showing affection type thing."

Harry rolled his eyes, "alright a kiss or two here and there a hug here or there and once in a while you can put your arm(s) around me but that's it, NOTHING OTHER THAN THAT and don't over do it. Got it?"

"Yeah yeah I got it."

"Alright I'll see you soon."

"Alright bye."

"Bye" Harry flipped the phone shut and went over to his bag.

_God I can't believe the things he gets me into. _He thought to himself as he grabbed out some clothes for Lily to wear.

He quickly got Lily bathed and dressed, fed her a fast breakfast and wrote a quick note to Ron and Hermione.

_Guys, _

_I've gone back to my house for the day, Lily's grandparents are coming into town, long story but I'll explain it later. I will be back probably around 8 pm or so, call the cell if you need me. _

_-Harry_

He made sure to leave the note on the table where Ron was sure to see it when he came out to get something to eat. He grabbed Lily and his cell phone and off he went.

* * *

_Harry and Draco's house_

Draco was in the shower when he heard the front door open, guessing it was Harry and Lily he shut off the water and wrapped a towel around himself. He walked out to the living room to see Harry setting Lily down to play with her toys. Harry looked up at Draco, who was standing there in a towel, still wet from the shower, his hair was a mess and it looked like he didn't get much sleep the night before.

"What's the matter Malfoy? Have a rough night drinking did you?" Harry said dryly.

"No for your information I just haven't had the chance to do my hair yet thank you."

"Oh please, don't stop your routine just for lil old me" Harry said, placing his hand on his heart.

"Don't flatter yourself too much Potter."

Harry rolled his eyes and watched as Draco turned to leave.

"Daddy, I'm hungry" Lily said, pulling on his pant leg.

"Alright, come on lets see if Daddy Draco has left us anything to eat." he quickly discovered that there was nothing left to eat, he rolled his eyes. Biting his lower lip he turned to Lily.

"Sweetie close your eyes and daddy will get some food for you."

"Otay." Lily covered her eyes with her hands.

Harry pulled out his wand and with a quick flick of it he said _nutrimens. _A bright blue light shot out of his wand and a plate of food appeared in front of Lily.

"Mmmmmm daddy food smells good"

"Alright sweetie you can look and eat now."

* * *

Draco was in the bathroom finishing his hair, he picked up the small bottle of hair gel and squeezed a little into his hands. He rubbed his hands together and ran them through his hair. Taking the black comb he had beside him he ran it through his hair, making sure there were no lose ends sticking up. He smiled in the mirror and turned to get dressed. He put on his black pants and the green shirt his mother had gotten him for Christmas last year. He soon joined Lily and Harry out in the kitchen.

He didn't get to say much, when he heard a knock on the door. He looked over and of course it was his parents.

"Remember Potter, act normal."

"Yeah Malfoy I know."

Draco walked over and let his parents in.

"Mom, dad, how have you been?" As soon as he opened the door his mom was hugging him.

"Draco, I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too mom." he said wrapping his arms around her.

"Hi Mrs. Malfoy" Harry said, picking up Lily.

"Oh Harry how many times have I told you, it's mom, I am your mother in law after all."

"Sorry I keep forgetting."

"Its alright now hand over my granddaughter." she reached her arms out and Harry placed Lily in her arms.

"Oh she's getting so big, she's so beautiful, isn't she Lucius?"

Lucius just snorted and rolled his eyes. Truth be told he didn't understand why his son had to knock up a Potter, a POTTER of all people. Why couldn't he of knocked up Pansy or something like that? And then he had to go off and _marry _a Potter. He thought he raised Draco better but apparently not.

"Well let's not waste any time in getting out the door with this beautiful grand daughter of ours" Narcissa said, turning to walk out the door.

"Yeah um go ahead I'll catch up real fast" Harry said, walking to his and Draco's bedroom. When he got to the bedroom he found it a mess _typical, I'm gone for a few days and he's already messed the place up. _Harry thought to himself. He walked over to his dresser and grabbed out the little black box he was looking for from his top drawer, placing the item in his pocket he tried not to think of the long day that laid ahead of him.


	11. Chapter 11

**I know its been a while since I've updated, but being a mom to a soon to be 10 month old now is not simple. He takes up most of the free time I get and in between him and the laptop I have its rough getting on. The laptop I have works but its picky on how it likes to work. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy. It's getting harder and harder to keep writing with no reviews coming in. IF YOU CAN TAKE THE TIME TO SUBSCRIBE/FAVORITE MY STORY THEN PLEASE TAKE ANOTHER MINUTE TO REVIEW IT. GIVE ME YOUR IDEAS, WHAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE HAPPEN. Reviews make my day! READ REVIEW AND ENJOY! **

* * *

Chapter 11

_At the zoo_

"Mom, what are you doing, you don't need to get her anything. She has beyond enough stuff already." Draco said as his mother put the stuffed animal Lily had picked out on the counter to pay for it.

"I know Draco but your father and I hardly get to see her much now a days and I want to spoil her as much as I can while I can."

Draco just rolled his eyes and looked over at Harry who was looking at a book he had found on snakes.

"Hey sweetie, come here for a second?" Draco asked motioning for Harry to come over.

"Yeah?" Harry put down the book and walked over to Draco, _oh this ought to be fun _he thought to himself.

"Mom and dad want to take us out to dinner would you like to go?"

"Well, why don't you and Lily go, I still have so much to do with helping Ron and Hermioneout. Plus you need some father daughter bonding time with her." Harry said, suddenly feeling as if he was going to puke.

"But they want to talk to us about something, not to mention I'm not to sure about what exactly to feed Lily and what not to feed her."

Harry rolled his eyes, he was always the one who was the primary care giver of Lily, Draco was always working, and when he wasn't working they were at the zoo or at the mall or somewhere enjoying themselves, but still those times he still had Harry with him to determine what was appropriate for Lily to eat.

"Alright, just let me call Ron and let him know I'll be gone later then I thought I would be."

Draco leaned over and placed a small kiss on Harry's forehead and walked away. Harry rolled his eyes and pulled out his cell phone. Scrolling down to Ron's name he hit the send button and waited for Ron to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ron, its Harry."

"Oh hey, we got your note from earlier, you alright, the slimy little ferret didn't trick you into anything did he?"

"No no, its nothing like that I'm over here so that Lily can see her grandparents."

"Oh, alright well when are you going to be home? Hermione is driving me NUTS!"

"Um I'm not sure his parents want to take us out to dinner for a bit and they say they have something they want to talk about with us."

"Oh well you don't suppose it's the recent topics in the tabloids do you?"

"I'm not sure it could be if that's the case, I'm going to respectfully ask that they stay out of it."

"Yeah I don't blame you."

"Alright well I'll call you when I'm on my way home alright?"

"Yeah alright."

"Bye"

"Bye"

"Alright are we all ready to go?" Narcissa asked.

"Humph" was the only reply she got from Lucius, who was still mad that he was forced to come to this little family outing, he had better things to do with his time then waste it in the presence of a Potter.

"Oh Lucius come on we'll all have fun."

"Yeah dad" Draco said dryly.

Just when they had all arrived at the Malfoy manner for dinner, Harry could feel his stomach doing flips. Either he was getting sick again or it was something that both him and Draco didn't need at this point.

_Flashback_

_"Look Draco, I don't need you to do all this for me. I'm fine really" Harry said, patting his swollen belly. _

_"Look you're carrying the next Malfoy heir, I'm not letting you do anything you don't have to."_

_Harry rolled his eyes; he was perfectly capable of making his own dinner._

_"Look, I'm fine, the doctors said I'm doing great there's no need to worry."_

_"I know what the doctors said doesn't mean you need to left a finger in this house."_

_"Fine, you win, I'll sit back and be pampered I guess."_

_"Good, now you know Dobbie already, and this is Serenity, she's going to be doing all of your cooking, this is Fredrick, he will be the one who will clean your clothes for you, and this is Riley, he will be in charge of caring for Hedwig while you are on bed rest."_

_"But I'm not on bed rest Draco. I'm fine."_

_"I don't care what those doctors said, you're on bed rest!" _

_"Alright alright. So what can I do?"_

_"Well, there's magazines you can read, books galore to read, tv to watch, music to listen to, pretty much there's a lot to do around here."_

_"Yeah so I've noticed."_

_"Look sweetie, I know this pregnancy is hard on you, neither one of us planned it, but we'll make it through anything, I promise I will protect you and this baby till my last breath."_

_"You mean it?"_

_"Of course I do, Malfoy's may not be the most kind people out there but we're true to our word." Draco said, walking over and wrapping his arms around Harry and his stomach._

_"This baby here, is you and I, you and this baby are my world and I'll do anything to keep you two happy."_

_"I love you."_

_"I love you too." Harry turned to kiss his fiancé, Draco leaned in and beat him to the punch their lips met and sparks flew. _

_"MMMMM Draco do you really think we should be doing this in your parent's house?"_

_"Don't know don't care." Draco said, pushing his fiancé back onto the couch behind him._

_"What if we get caught?"_

_"Easy we won't get caught." He replied climbing on top of Harry, careful not to squash his stomach._

_"Draco what are you-" Draco leaned down and kissed Harry's lips, he could still taste the apples he had just been eating._

"Harry are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine" Harry said, pulling himself from the flashback.

The trip back to Malfoy manner was a quick one; before Harry knew it they were there.

"Harry can you take Lily to the restroom, she needs to use the restroom and won't let mom take her."

"Sure, Come on sweetie, let's go to the restroom."

"Ok daddy"

Harry walked Lily up the grand stair case and to the left, down the hall, past the pictures of the Malfoy's ancestors, past the weird looking vases that Narcissa insisted they needed to get, to the right and the first door on the left. On the way back from taking Lily to the restroom he found himself starring at a door. Not just any door, the door that led to Draco's wing of the house, the wing where they had lived until they got out of Hogwarts. Harry had so many memories, good ones, bad ones, weird ones, and embarrassing ones.

_Flashback_

_Harry was walking down the hallway on the way back from the Malfoy Library to Draco and his room, when he over heard Draco talking on the his phone._

"_Yeah, that's right I want two dozen roses, one with a note to Narcissa Malfoy that reads, "I love you mom, Couldn't do most of the things I do without you behind me" and the other with a note to Harry Potter, that reads "To the love of my life, so glad I have finally found you."_

_Harry couldn't stop himself from crying, he had the greatest fiancé ever, and even with all Draco's flaws he was still amazing. _

"Harry?" Draco asked.

"Oh what?"

"Are you alright? You've been standing there starring at our old door, what's on your mind?"

"Nothing, well at least nothing of your concern." Harry replied feeling very defensive all of a sudden.

"Okay jeez, just thought I'd ask."

"Well don't from now on. You don't need to know about anything anymore." And with that Harry pushed past Draco and went down to see if dinner was done yet.

"Harry can I speak to you please?" He heard Lucius say. "Lily can go join her grandmother in the dining room."

"Sure."

"Follow me into my study please."

"Take a seat any where."

"Now, as you've probably guessed, Narcissa and I've seen the news papers and the recent headlines regarding our son and his…behaviors. Now we are not happy with his choices and are quite…ashamed of his…choice of actions, but we feel that you can over come it. In fact you two have already seem to have put it behind you, as far as we can tell it never happened."

"Look, I appreciate your concern but-"

"It NEVER happened." Lucius cut him off.

""No sir, it did happen, I'm sorry but it DID happen."

"No it didn't. Something like this would disgrace our family, Draco will be dealt with later on."

"Oh what are you going to do? Make him spend a week kissing your ass!"

"Why you little brat! After all I've done for you! Taken you in when you were pregnant because you couldn't keep your legs shut?"

"I am NOT a slut, now if you'll excuse me Lily and I are going to leave." With that Harry got up and left the room.

"Come on Lily we're going back to Aunt Mione's and Uncle Ron's for the night again."

"I don't wanna. I wanna eat here." Lily protested.

"Look, Harry why don't the two of you just stay for dinner at least please?" Narcissa said.

"I can't I want to leave now." Harry said.

"I'm assuming that Lucius went against me and spoke to you about the matter at hand?" Narcissa asked.

"Oh yeah he spoke to me alright called me a little slut as well, now if you don't mind I'd like to take my daughter somewhere a lot more family oriented thank you." Harry said leaning down to pick up Lily.

"No you are not taking her, she's my daughter just as well as she is yours!" Draco shot back at him. "I'm tired of you always having her, she needs to see me just as much you know."

"Draco, now is not the time to argue with me about our daughter's time limits" Harry said, gritting his teeth.

"Oh and when is a good time for you? You two are barely home you're always at the weasel and mud blood's house with her. I hardly get to see my own daughter and husband!"

"Well that's not my fault that you NEVER want to go anywhere after work."

"That's' because work is so long and tiring when I come home I want to stay home and spend time with my daughter and husband, not be dragged around by a hormonally imbalanced lunatic!"

"She is not the only person that's imbalanced!" Harry yelled back, pulling out his wand at the same time.

"Boys!" Narcissa cried out.

"_Petrificus Totalus_" Harry chanted, pointing his wand at Draco.

Draco was frozen right there. His eyes were still open and moving he could still hear, he just couldn't talk or move anything on him.

Draco's POV

Harry had frozen him, he froze him right then and there _what a bastard _he thought to himself.

"Hermione and Ron are not weasels or mud bloods, first off, they have stuck by me through thick and thin, never hurt me which is much more then I can say for you!" And with that Harry disappeared along with Lily. Leaving Draco there, frozen not only by the spell but by pure shock as well. This wasn't like Harry he was usually the calm one. What the heck was going on? It was almost as if he was …_no it couldn't be…he couldn't be…. not again…. pregnant? GULP._

_Harry's POV _

_Back at Ron and Herminie's house _

_About 10 pm._

"Come on mate, tell us what happened?" Ron said, banging on the door of Harry's bedroom. After him and Lily had gotten home he handed her to Hermione and ran straight up the stairs, where he locked himself in the bedroom with out saying a word to anyone.

"Go away Ron"

"No not until you tell me what's wrong. What did that bastard do?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it. Just leave me alone please, can I have a few hours to myself?" He really didn't want to be bothered with the questions or the sympathies; all he wanted to do was curl up in a ball and sleep. He wanted to forget about ever being with Draco, he didn't want to forget about his daughter, he loved her more then life itself, but why did he have to pick Draco to have her with?

"Mate I want to know what's going on. Then I'll leave you alone."

"No don't worry about it it's none of your concern!"

"None of my concern? You just came home from your in law's house mad or upset, I can't tell which, handed your daughter over to my very pregnant wife who should be on bed rest right now and rushed up to my guest bedroom in my house where you've locked your self in. It's in every way my business." Ron said.

Harry sat down on the bed and thought for a second. Maybe he was over reacting a bit. Draco didn't call him a whore or a slut it was Lucius and everyone knew that Lucius hated him for being with his son. With a twist of his wrist Harry unlocked the door and let Ron in. Ron came in and sat down beside him.

"What happened?"

"His father called me into his study, only to basically tell me he wanted me to "ignore" his son's behaviors, I told him I couldn't just "ignore them" and he basically called me a slut and went off on me. That's when I went to grab Lily and leave. I got out to the dinning room where his mother and him had Lily getting her ready for dinner, Draco tried confronting me about how much time I spend with Lily over here and how he never gets to see her and I refused to hear it, especially in that situation. I froze him told him off, grabbed Lily and left."

"Why did that upset you? I mean yeah it sucks but normally things they say go in one ear and out the other. What snapped?"

"I don't know, I really don't know."

"You don't think you could be you know do you?"

"What pregnant? Nah, I'm not pregnant I'd know if I was."

"Well even if you are Hermione and I will still help you as much as we can you know that."

"Yeah, I know thanks though now I'm going to go get Lily and head to bed."

"She's already asleep, Hermione got her to sleep."

"Oh that's cool."

Harry ran down the stairs and got a cup of tea, grabbed Lily and went back upstairs. Ron had gone to bed after catching the latest quiddich scores and coaxing Hermione up to bed. Once he had gotten his daughter into her pack and play Harry stretched out on his bed more tired then he had been in ages. He reached over to the night stand and put his glasses on there, shutting off the light he curled up to fall asleep.

* * *

**How do you guys like it so far? I'm working really hard on it. I have chapter 12 started, but I'm kinda running out of steam for it. Please if you wanna see this story continue REVIEW IT! Tell me what you want to see (besides Draco and Harry get back together), is there an even that maybe you see in your head happening, maybe that you always wanted to see it in a fanfic, if it pretains to this one LET ME KNOW and I'll do my best to work it in. Maybe you have an idea for a flash back or something or want something better explained, LET ME KNOW and I'll do my best to explain it either in PM to you, an authors note in the next chapter, or I may use a flashback or event in the story to explain things. Please keep reviewing. If you can take the time to read it and subscribe to it or favorite it take another minute to REVIEW IT! **


	12. Chapter 12

**_So since a lot of people favorited/subscribed/slerted to this story I couldn't just leave you hanging there now could I? I loved the reviews I got and I'm hoping to get more soon! Please give me your feedback. The more feedback/reviews I get for it the faster I post new chapters. The reviews really motivate me to write more. Its cool though, I could be tired as heck after a long day at school or caring for my son and I'll sign on and see that I have new reviews and I'll sit down and write more on the story. I'm bringing in some flashbacks from Snapes past hope you all will like them! So please keep the reviews coming. Read/Review/Subscribe but most of all ENJOY!_**

_A month and a half later_

_Ron and Herminie's house_

_6:15 am_

Harry leaned over the toilet, hoping he wasn't going to puke anymore. He had to get Lily up and get her ready.

Suddenly a wave of nausea hit him again and he found himself puking into the toilet again. This time he knew he had to ask for help. He got up and wiped his face off and cleaned up the mess he had made.

He quietly snuck back into his and Lily's room, careful not to wake the sleeping two year old, she had just gotten to sleep at five in the morning, poor baby girl, he suspected she had another ear infection, he still had to call the doctors but he figured for now he'd let her sleep. Going into his trunk he pulled out a little black box he had gotten at his and Draco's house. Walking into the bathroom that was attached to his room he shut the door behind him and set the black box on the sink counter. Taking a deep breath he opened it, carefully taking its contents out of the box he set them beside the box. He opened up the instructions and read them.

Male pregnancy test

_Directions: _

_Step 1: Take sample of urine._

_Step 2: Mix yellow potion with the blue potion make sure to shake really well._

_Step 3: Mix urine into potion, which should now be green._

_Step 4: Sprinkle the white powder into the solution, stirring as you go._

_If the potion turns purple then it's negative, you're not pregnant, if it turns red it's positive, congrats you are pregnant! _

Harry rolled his eyes at that last statement, being pregnant was the _last _thing he needed at this point. But lately he had been tired more then usual, he'd been throwing up, and he had some mood swings. He was hoping it was just stress doing it to him but he thought back to when he found out he was pregnant with Lily.

Flashback

_Harry was in his dorm room, listening to some music to some music he had put on his MP3 player before he had left Ron's house. _

"_I need your help,_

_Daddy please be strong, _

_I may be young at heart,_

_But I know what I'm saying._

_The one you warned me all about, _

_The one you said I could do without, _

_We're in an awful mess, _

_And I don't mean maybe,_

_Papa don't preach,_

_I'm in trouble deep,_

_Papa don't preach,_

_I've been losing sleep,_

_But I made up my mind,_

_I'm keeping my baby,_

_I'm keeping my baby._

_Although he didn't have a dad, well one that was alive, he envisioned what his would say if he knew Harry's secret. The secret that was going to change Draco's life and his life, one that could and would make or break them as a couple. Harry pulled his robes over to the side to expose a slight bump on his stomach, only a tiny one though; he was only 2 months along. Harry Potter, boy who lived, was now going to be a parent, which one he was going to be was still up in the air. He thought about having the baby call him mommy because he is the one who's carrying it, and giving birth to it, but then again he is a male, wouldn't it be kind of silly for a child to call him mommy? Right now that didn't matter, he still had 7 months to debate on that. _

_Just as he was about to start dancing again Hermione walked into the room. _

"_Harry? What are you doing?" _

"_Oh uh, nothing." He said, quickly shoving his robes shut again._

"_Uh huh, why were you just admiring your stomach in the mirror?"_

"_Um looking at my rock hard abs?" Harry said, knowing she wouldn't buy that excuse._

"_Yeah, ok, now tell me why you were really looking at your stomach like that?"_

"_Nothing, don't worry about it."_

"_Harry are you pregnant?" _

"_No what makes you think that?"_

"_A lot of things really, like you barely touching your food in a while, getting sick a lot, being tired all the time. It's the classic signs of someone's who pregnant, and who's hiding it."_

_Harry took a deep breath in, realizing that there was no point in hiding it from Hermione anymore he decided to tell her the truth._

"_Alright, yes, I am pregnant. Do you remember about two months ago around Draco's birthday?" _

"_When you said you weren't sure what to get him because he already has it all because of his family?"_

"_Yeah, well I finally decided what to give him."_

"_What was it?"_

"_Me"_

"_Harry! You mean you gave your virginity to him?"_

"_Yeah, I mean we have been dating two years now, I think he's more then proved I can trust him. And I love him, it just seemed right."_

"_How was it?"_

"_Hermione!"_

"_What? I hear he's the sex god of slytherin."_

_Harry rolled his eyes and sat down on his bed facing Hermione. _

"_It was amazing. I shoved up in his dorm with nothing but a red bow on top of my head under my invisibility cloak, he was completely shocked I think."_

"_And?"_

"_It was amazing, it was slow it was fast it was rough it was tender, it was just the best thing in my life."_

"_Aw, so you love him?"_

"_Definitely I've never felt like this before. Its like when I'm with him I'm walking on clouds, I don't feel the pressure of being "the boy who lived" or "Harry Potter: Boy savior." With him I'm just Harry, simply Harry with the messy hair, the lightening bolt scar, the glasses. And when I'm not with him its like I'm not alive, like part of me is missing. I know this is weird but I honestly think this child is meant to be."_

"_I know exactly what you mean. And just wait until you hold your child for the first time. I still remember what it was like when I had Michael. It was so amazing, even with Ron fainting, Fred and George picking him up off the ground, and his mom calling him a sissy."_

_Harry stood up and walked over to the mirror again. Touching his stomach, he began to think of all the wonderful things this child would mean. A BLOOD relative, some one he could love and care for without being abused. _

"_What are you thinking Harry?"_

"_Oh just about how exciting it's going to be."_

"_Have you told Draco yet? He is the father right?"_

"_Of course he is and no I haven't."_

"_When are planning on telling him?" _

"_I don't know, I mean I don't know how he's going to react to it all. I mean we spoke about having kids, but not this soon, we're not even done school." With that last statement Harry felt tears start coming down his face. _

"_Oh Harry, it will be alright, I'm sure Draco will be thrilled. I'm not going to lie to you it is hard to have a child and go to school at the same time, but I have a good support system of my family and Ron's family, I don't know what I'd do if Molly wasn't able to take Michael while Ron and I finish up here. I mean they offered Ron and I our own quarters and we could of kept Michael with us, but Ron and I both agreed the best place for Michael was with Molly and Arthur" _

"_I just don't know right now, I mean I still have to go back to the not so wonderful people I live with I'm not even sure I can make it there"_

"_I'd talk to Draco if I were you"_

"_I will I know I have to tell him sometime I can't keep this pregnancy secret forever after all."_

End flashback

After mixing the potion, and waiting the required amount of time the moment of truth was here. Harry looked down at the potion to see the results, and sure enough it was positive. He was pregnant again.

_Shit! _Harry thought to himself. _I already have Lily how in the heck am I supposed to handle another child? Draco and I are in the beginning stages of splitting up, will he even believe me that it's his kid? Probably not, he'll probably deny it. No wait, what am I saying, Draco wouldn't do that to me, or his child, would he?_

_Thud! _Harry was pulled from his thoughts when he heard the noise coming from what sounded like Hermionie's and Ron's room. He quickly shut the bathroom light off and ran out of the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

"Mione? Ron?" The sight that caught Harry's eyes was Ron on the floor, unconscious.

"I told him I was in labor and he fainted." Hermione said, continuing to pack her suitcase she had on her bed.

"Mione, sit down, let me do that, how far apart are your contractions?" Harry asked taking over the packing for her.

"About 10 minutes apart. It's fine we still have timmmmmmmeeee." Hermine's face contorted into a weird look of pain as another contraction hit her body.

"Okay make that every 5 minutes." She said drawling in a breath.

"We've got to get you to the hospital and fast" Harry sealed the suitcase and shrunk it down to the size of a cell phone.

"Ron Ron get up! Come on we have to get to the hospital!" Harry said, trying to wake his best friend.

"He's not waking up Mione, what are we going to do?"

"Leave him we'll call his mother to get him up"

"Alright if you're sure."

"I am sure. Let's go before we have to deliver this child at home."

At the hospital

Hermione was holding her newborn son who was only 3 minutes old when a sudden and familiar pain racked her body.

Harry who had noticed the look of pain on his friend's face had whisked the baby up and handed him off to Molly.

"Mione are you alright?"

"Just peeeaaaccccchhhhyyyy" she managed to reply.

"Uh doctor, doctor, I think she's having another baby" Ron managed to choke out.

"What? There couldn't possibly be another one, her chart says there's just one in there. She's probably just experiencing after birth pains." The charge nurse said.

"Ha ha ha, after birth pains? NOOOOOO! This is not after birth pains, I've felt those before and this, this isn't it!" Herminie yelled at the nurse.

"Oh alright all right, I'll check but I can assure you-" The nurse said as she checked under the blankets. "Oh my oh my oh my, Doctor Doctor? Doctor come quick!" she said she ran out of the room.

"Oh twins, how wonderful!" Molly exclaimed.

"You mean there's more then one in there?" Ron asked shocked.

"Well yes dear, that's generally what the term twins imply."

With that Ron hit the floor.

"I don't know why he's fainting, I'm the one who has to do the work!" Hermione exclaimed as another contraction hit.

_Two hours later_

Hermionie was sitting holding her newborn son and her daughter, looking at them both in amazement.

"I can't believe we have twins." Ron said, sitting on the couch beside his mom with his head in his hands. "We're not prepared for this, one kid sure, not a problem, but two at once, and a girl at that."

"Oh relax Ronald, at least you got a girl in the beginning your father and I had to go through six boys before we got a girl"

"Yeah mum, but what are we going to do? We don't have any girl stuff around the house."

"Well I could give you some of Lily's old things, she's not using them." Harry said from across the room.

"I'd offer you some of Ginny's old things but she has most of them except a few blankets and what not."

"I know mum"

"Had you guys had a girl sooner, I would of given the things to you but with Ginny having Kimberly and Kennedy she really needed them more."

"Yeah mum I know." Ron said standing up to go walk over to his wife and newborn twins.

"What are we going to name them? I mean I know we picked out Gabe for him but for her?"

"How about Sarah? I've always liked that name" Hermione said.

"No no, that's Snape's daughter's name."

"Oh that's true." She said, trying to pick another name.

"How about Emily?"

"No too common"

"Caitlyn?"

"No cute name but just doesn't seem to fit her."

"How about Gabriella Louise?"

"Why Louise?"

"After your grandmother of course." Hermione replied.

"Hmm it fits."

"So we have Gabriel Lewis and Gabriella Louise"

"Perfect, just perfect our family is complete."

Just then the charge nurse walked in, stopping for a minute she smiled at the happy family before introducing herself.

"Hello Mr. And Mrs. Weasley, my name is Gemstone and I'm the charge nurse from now until 7 tonight. I hate to interrupt this family moment but we need to take the twins to be checked over, since they are about 2 ½ weeks early, we just want to make sure everything's going okay with them."

Hermione looked over at Harry who was now holding Lily in his arms and telling her about her new little playmates. She then looked over at her mother in law who was holding a very scared Michael and smiled. She handed the twins off to the nurse after giving them both kisses. Sitting up she felt the small little sting between her legs from giving birth. She stretched her arms out and yawned, looked at the clock and realized how late it was getting.

"Michael come here sweetie, it's alright"

"Mommy are you alright? Your belly is gone, where's my baby brother?" Michael asked still confused about the whole situation.

"I'm fine sweetie, and it turns out that mommy was pregnant with two babies. You not only have a little brother but you have a little sister too."

"I do?"

"Yes you do."

"Well where are they?"

"The nurse has them right now, she's making sure they're okay since they were a bit early."

"Oh, well I love them!"

"And we love you." Ron chimed in.

_Later that night_

_Draco's POV_

He had been spending every night since Harry left at his parent's house, not wanting to go home to the empty house that was full of memories. He could walk into the house and just look at the coffee table and he'd remember how Lily learned to walk or how she said her first word while she was in the tub when he was bathing her.

"Draco dear, don't you think you should go home soon? Or at least out somewhere other then to work?" his mother asked him pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Hmm oh I suppose I could go for a walk or a flight around London."

"Why don't you go see Snape, he's been quiet lately, too quiet if you ask me."

"Alright mother, I get it dad wants me gone right?"

"No it's not that its just that, oh for the past month and a half we've watched you sit around and do nothing with your life except go to work, come home, eat, and mope around. Its just depressing is all."

"I loved him mom and I messed up. I went out with Pansy, I should of known this would happen."

"No Draco don't you blame yourself for this. First off you work hard at work, you deserved a night off from having to sit at home while Harry had your daughter out galabanting around town doing lord knows what with his friends, and secondly you apolgized to him and he refused it. It's his choice to break up not yours." Narcissa said, wrapping her arms around her son who was now crying.

"No mom it's not fair, Harry doesn't expect much from me, and I screwed up. I went out, I went to the club, I kissed Pansy."

"For what its worth I think he pushed you into Pansy's arms."

"What? How can you say something like that mom?"

"Well with him always being at Ron's house who was there for you? Who was there to make you happy and make you feel like you were needed, hmmm? The way I see it he was treating you more like a sperm donor than a father or a husband. Maybe its good that you're spilting up, you can hook up with Pansy if you like, I can call her mother for you and see if she's available."

"No mother, I'm not going to do that."

"Oh but why not Draco? While Harry is out doing God knows what with God knows who you're here moping around and being depressed, how is that fair?"

"You really think he's moved on?"

"Wouldn't surprise me, the way he froze you like he did that day when you simply said you wanted more time with Lily"

"But I hardly doubt that him freezing me means he's moved on though."

"Well Draco its up to you, do what you will, just please try not to mope around so much." Narcissa said, kissing her son on the forehead and walking out of the room.

Draco sat down and thought about what his mother had just told him. _Had Harry moved on? Was he already in the arms of another person? No don't be silly, Harry's not like that, is he? GULP, Harry has been very distant since their last encounter, could that mean that he was seeing someone else? _Draco shook his head and tried to clear his thoughts. But the harder he tried the more he thought. He finally decided to go visit his God father to take his mind off of things.

* * *

**_Author's note: I'm looking for a beta for this story. Someone who is online frequently and can respond in a timely matter to any questions I may have. Someone who is good with writing and knows the stories, could help me with dates, ect and help me edit the story. So if you're interested, PM me on here and let me know! _**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note: Hello faithful readers, Its me again. I'm so sorry it's been so long since I've updated, and I know many of you have probably been checking back at the story to see if any new chapters have been put up. I know alot of you have said that you are enjoying the story, many of you are giving me your input, sending me ideas for the plot, finding my spelling errors, and giving me words of encouragement and I want to thank all of you for that. I know it's been so long since I've updated but I promise there's a good reason for it, well several really. I have a now 11 month old son, who takes up alot of my time, plus I'm in nursing school for my LPN, so in between studying, the baby, doctor appointments, school, and every thing else going on in my life, by the time that my son is in bed for the night and my homework is done and the house picked up, I'm exhausted from the day, all I want to do is curl up and sleep. I know excuses don't put up chapters or satisfy your need for more of the story but at least I'm being honest and letting you all know that I haven't abandonded this story or forgotten about you guys. I hope you guys continue to read this story and enjoy it, leave me comments, favorite it, send it to your friends tell them to review it. And to those of you who subscribe to it or favorite it but do NOT leave a review, why must you do that? It doesn't take much to review a story, I'm not asking for a whole 5 page essay on my story or a book review on it, I'm just asking a few kind words, what do you think of the story, is there anything you think would be good, even guessing what you think will happen next. Those kind words will keep me going and make my day. Do you know how discouraging it is when I finally find the time or I force myself to stay awake to sign on here, only to find that I have NO new reviews or subscribers or no one else favoriting it? It makes me uber sad :*( So start leaving REVIEWS!**

**

* * *

**Snape's house

_Snape's POV_

He was sitting at his dinner room table finishing up the last of his tea while watching his six year old daughter play with her food.

"Daddy I don't wanna finish this I don't like green beans"

"Sarah, how many times have I told you? You need your green beans to grow up healthy and fit."

"Daddy please can I just skip tonight's serving?" Sarah wined.

"No Sarah now eat."

"Daddy I want some ice cream."

"And you'll have some when you finish your green beans"

Sarah folded her arms and huffed, looking at her father she gave him the meanest look she could do, hoping that he would give in and let her have the ice cream.

"Sarah, no matter how much you look at me with your meanest looks you're not getting your ice-cream until you finish your green beans." Snape said laughing inside at the look she shot him. Snape was thinking about Sarah's other parent, the one who had left him even before Sarah was born.

_Flashback_

_Snape woke up and stretched his arms out, only to find he was alone. His lover from the previous night was nowhere in sight. Figuring that his lover really didn't love him, not that he had gotten his hopes up, he got up and got dressed, figuring there would be nothing left from the one nightstand. It wasn't until a month later when he had started feeling sick and throwing up did he figure out he was wrong. Taking a pregnancy test he had locked himself in his bedchambers waiting for the timer to go off to let him know the results of the test. Beep beep beep the timer went off. He went over and right in front of him there was a positive reading. He was pregnant. Severus Snape was pregnant at his age, ha! The test had to be wrong he couldn't be ... GULP... pregnant. He had no idea how to raise a kid; his child hood wasn't exactly the ideal childhood. With his father always drinking and beating his mother and him he really didn't want to raise a kid. _

_End flashback_

Ding dong Ding dong Ding dong "Coming I'm coming" Snape said as he got up from his chair. He looked over at his daughter who was still playing with her green beans.

Before even getting to the door Snape knew it was none other then his Godson, Draco, and from the looks of it when he got to the door, he was coming to get some more advice; which of course Snape wasn't really in the mood to give. He just wanted to get his daughter to finish her dinner, get her a bath, and get her into bed so that he himself could go to bed. It had been a long day and he needed to go to bed before he snapped from exhaustion, being a single dad wasn't the easiest thing in the world to be but he was glad he had chosen to keep Sarah, even if at times she reminded him of her other father.

"Draco, what a nice surprise" he said dryly. "To what or better yet to who do I owe this unexpected visit as if I don't already know?"

Draco just looked at his Godfather and invited himself in.

"Please do come in," Snape said sarcastically shutting the door behind Draco and himself.

"Draco you remember Sarah, my daughter."

"Of course I do" Draco said walking over to where the young girl was sitting at the table. "MMM what do you have?"

"Green beans, daddy says I have to eat them but I don't like them."

"Green beans, I used to hate those too, my parents would try bribing me with ice cream, soda, candy, all sorts of things but it never worked much. But I finally started eating them though all on my own."

"Why?" Sarah asked puzzled as to how anyone could eat those things willingly. Draco just laughed for a minute, before giving the girl an explanation. Sarah reminded Draco a lot like himself, she had blonde hair and Snape's piercing eyes that looked as if they could see right through you. She even acted like his father sometimes when she didn't get her way with things. _Hmmm funny, Snape and dad together, HA! Like that would ever happen. I'll have to ask Snape about it though, he never really did tell me who her other father or mother for that fact was._

"I realized my parents were right, I wanted to grow up strong and healthy"

With that Sarah sat for a minute before looking at her plate, then at her father, then at Draco. She finally gave in and began eating the green beans that had been sitting on her plate for about ten minutes. With Sarah eating her green beans, Snape motioned for Draco to follow him. Draco followed him into his living room where the two of them sat down on the couch.

"I assume this is about Harry again?" Snape said, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, its about Harry. I just don't know what to do anymore."

"Well, what happened? I mean from the get go with the whole Pansy thing?"

"Well, Harry had Lily over at Ron and Hermione's like usual, I was at home I had just gotten home around 2 from work. Pansy kept calling and calling and calling me, I finally decided to pick up to see what she wanted. She had told me about this new club in London opening up and how she needed an "escort" to the opening. I told her that I didn't want to go that I had things to do at home, she kept begging me and I finally just gave in."

"Did you plan on kissing her?"

"No of course not. Harry and Lily are my life. I never meant to mess it up."

"What does your mother think of all this?"

"She blames it on Harry, says that he pushed me into her arms, she thinks I should forget about Harry and start dating Pansy again, she even offered to call her parents ffor me."

"What do you think?"

"I don't know, I'm not sure about anything anymore."

"Look, I know you came here for my opinion on things, so here it is: I think personally that you and Potter were far to young when you had Lily and got married. You two jumped into the marriage just because its what your family wanted. But the question is did you want it? Were you ready for it? Every one thinks that once you say "I do" that they'll live happily ever after, and that's not always the case. Look at my parents, married for all those years, and dad spent most of them beating my mom."

"So you think I should call it quits with Harry?"

"That's not what I said now is it?"

"No but you just said-"

"What I said was I thought you two were two young when you got married, I didn't say you weren't meant for each other."

"So you think I shouldn't throw in the towel with Harry?"

"Never said that either, that is a decision that you will have to make with Harry, your parents nor I can make it for you."

"I'm just so confused, I love him so much but part of me thinks he has moved on, he doesn't call me or message me, he barely wants to look at me."

"You did hurt him you know. I'm not sticking up for either one of you but you were the one who went out and kissed his ex girlfriend."

"I know but if he had just-"

"Just what Draco? The guy has done more then enough for you, he's fought and won against Voledmort, he's saved the entire wizzarding world, as we know it, he's given you so much love and he's carried your child. He's had to give up a lot for you and Lily."

"So have I, I haven't been able to go out and hang out with friends like he does, I haven't been able to just let lose and have a few beers, I haven't been able to just sit in my room and blare my music just because I can."

"So those things are what's important to you?"

"Yeah, they are. I guess you're right, I was too young for all of this."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I'm calling Pansy."

Snape just raised his eyebrow, his Godson was so dense like his father, he didn't want to accept that it was his fault that he had lost Harry.

"Draco, none of those things are what being a father is about. It's not about what you want any more, it's not about partying or letting lose anymore. You took the risk of losing your freedom when you choose to have sex with Potter. Draco, I've spent many nights walking back and forth in my quarters, rocking a screaming Sarah in my arms, I've given up all the possible dates I could have had just to make sure she was all right. Being a parent isn't about just providing for the child when it comes to food, shelter, clothing, etcetera, its about being there in the middle of the night when that child has a nightmare, its about being there to pick the child up off the ground when he or she falls, its being there to support the child in whatever makes him or her happy. I'm doing this alone Draco by choice, I want to make sure Sarah has what I never had, a supportive and loving family."

"Daddy, I'm done." Sarah said, standing in the doorway.

Snape went and checked her plate, he checked under the table, in the cat's bowl, and in the trash but there were no green beans anywhere. Sarah had actually eaten her green beans.

When Snape had returned to the living room he found Draco sitting on the couch reading one of the potion weekly magazines that he had always kept on the table.

"Well Draco as pleasant as this visit has been, I need to get Sarah her bath and then into her bed so that I myself can go to bed." Snape said.

"Oh uh right. I'll just be leaving now. But before I leave, I have one last question."

"Oh? Alright ask it."

"Who's Sarah's mother?"

Looking around to make sure Sarah wasn't around or within earshot, Snape looked at Draco before replying. "She doesn't have one alright?"

"Huh? Everyone has a mother."

"Oh really? Who's Lily's mother?"

"Okay okay point taken, so she has two dads?"

"Yes, she has two fathers."

"Well which one carried her?"

"Are you really that dense? Did you not notice at school I had tried to remain to myself more then usual, how I was absent for about two months starting in October? She was born October 31st you know."

"Oh I never knew you were involved in a relationship."

"I'm not and I wasn't. It was a one night stand with an old fling that's all."

"Oh so the other father doesn't know about her?"

"No he doesn't"

"Who is the other father?" Draco asked more intrigued now.

"I'd rather not discuss that with you if you don't mind." Snape said, hoping it would get Draco to drop the subject.

"Why who is the other father? Is it someone I know?"

"I have already told you this is NOT a matter that I wish to discuss with you, now if you would kindly leave, so I could get Sarah bathed and into bed so that I may go to bed myself."

Draco got the hint, he had pushed too far this time, and he needed to go anyway he had a few calls he wanted to make before the day was up. Grabbing his coat, which he had set on the couch he walked over to give Sarah a hug, looking over at Snape he walked up to his Godfather.

"Thanks Uncle" he said, half teasingly "I've really enjoyed our bonding time"

Snape just rolled his eyes and hoped he had gotten the picture through to Draco.

_Same night Harry's POV_

_Ron and Hermione's house_

"Harry, what are you doing today?" Molly asked.

"Helping Hermione and Ron with the twins why?"

"No you're not you're going to the mediwitch."

"Why? I'm perfectly fine."

"That's what you said before you found out you were expecting Lily."

Harry knew better then to argue with her, so he simply replied.

"Alright I'll go but first I'm going to stop by Sirius's house."

"Fine, but I want you to get a full check up, including a pregnancy test."

"Alright."

_Sirius's house _

_Harry's POV_

"Sirius? Are you home?"

"Oh Hello Harry" a very pregnant Remus said, patting his stomach.

"Hey Remus, what's up?"

"Oh not too much, Sirius is upstairs finishing the painting in the nursery if you want to see him."

"Oh thanks, how's the baby by the way?"

"Oh he's doing fine, he's strong and healthy, just the way he needs to be."

"That's good to hear."

Harry turned around and went up the staircase to the last bedroom on the right and right away the paint odor hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Harry, so nice to see you." Sirius said, walking out of the half painted room, wearing a pair of white over alls that were now covered in paint.

"Hey Sirius, can I talk to you for a bit?"

"Why of course my boy, what's on your mind?"

"Can we find somewhere that's not so close to the paint fumes?"

"Oh sure." Sirius said, motioning for his godson to follow him down the hallway. Harry happily obeyed, and followed his uncle into a beautiful blue and gold room. It had a grand bed with what looked like the softest sheets known to mankind. Along with the grand bed, the room had an extra high ceiling, which lit up at night and showed the stars and the planets.

"Have a seat anywhere it doesn't matter. I'll be right back I'm going to go grab a quick shower." Sirius said, grabbing a towel from the huge golden cabinet that sat right to the left of the bathroom door.

_Five minutes later_

The bathroom door finally opened up to reveal a now very cleaned Sirius Black in a pair of black pants and a red t-shirt.

"So what's on your mind kiddo?"

"A better question is what's not"

"Ah still having issues with Draco I take it?"

"Yeah, Lucius asked me into his study last time I was there and basically proceeded to dump the blame of this whole thing on me, telling me I need to just "ignore it" but I can't just "ignore it". Every time I see him now all I see is him kissing Pansy. I can't take it anymore; maybe I was foolish for even believing that he was even ready to be a dad or be truly committed to me."

"Look Harry, I understand where you're coming from, Draco hurt you, but I can kind of relate to him on this one."

"But Sirius, what am I supposed to do? I can't just ignore the fact that he cheated on me."

Sirus walked over to his Godson and wrapped him up in a hug. " I know kiddo, but all relationships have their troubles, look at me, I was locked up in Azakban for all those years, Remus had to make some hard decessions back then."

"Yeah but when you got out you never came across a picture of him kissing someone else."

"No but I half expected it."

"You did? Why?"

"You of all people should know, it's hard being alone especailly after all that time."

"Yeah, I do, but it's Remus we're talking about, he's always been faithful."

"True, but I haven't"

"Really? Who were you unfaithful with?"

"I don't want to talk about it, it was a long time ago."

"Oh come on, who?"

"Your father."

Harry gulped, "My father?"

"Yes, it was way before you were born, your parents had been fighting over the way your father treated Snape, they broke up for a few weeks. That was the time Remus and I were hitting a rough patch too, over the same thing. I was on your father's side and Remus was on your mother's side."

"So how did you guys end up back together?"

"It wasn't easy, all of us being friends with each other. Hearts were stomped on, trust was thrown aside, and feelings were hurt. It took alot of begging, crying, hoping, and praying to get things to work out."

Harry just sat and listened for a second, letting is Godfather explain the rest of the story.

_Flashback_

_Lily's POV_

_Sirius's place_

_I had gone to talk to James about our recent fight, the one about how he was treating Snape. It really wasn't fair to treat him like he had been, Severus had after all helped me out a few times. But when you got on Jame's bad side you tended to stay there. I had walked into the house, having a key since all of us were friends. _

_"Remus? Remus? Are you here?" I called out, hoping to find him here I needed to talk to him too. I needed to talk to him about taking my side, although it was very much appriciated, I didn't want Jame's and I's arguement to tear another couple apart, especially Remus and Sirius. They were made for each other. I heard a strange noise coming from the bed room, I should of known what it was but my brain wasn't working that day, I think it was due to all the stress I was under still living with my mom, dad, and sister. I quietly snuck up the stairs and found myself outside of Sirius's bedroom, I cracked the door open just a little bit and was shocked at the sight I saw. In the bedroom, on the bed, was my boyfriend and Sirius. Sirius was lying on the bed and James was straddling him, going up and down with his head thrown back, both of them were grunting and groaning. _

_"Oh yes, God yes, a little harder just a little harder" James cried out, almost to his climax. _

_At that point I shut the door, not caring if they heard me or not and ran down the stairs. What is going on? I thought to myself. James is my boyfriend and Sirius is with Remus. Remus? Oh no! Where is he at? If he were to walk in and see that sight it would surely kill him. He loved Sirius with all his heart, the two of them were to be married in the next month. _

_Sirius POV_

_I hadn't heard the front door open but I heard it when my bedroom door was shut. Grabbing James by the hips I stopped him mid air._

_"What's wrong Sirius?" He asked, half disappointed that I had stopped him. _

_"I thought I heard something, didn't you?"_

_"No I didn't hear anything."_

_"Well I think I should go investigate just to be on the safe side." I said, pulling myself out of him. James whimpered in protest. Throwing one leg off the bed, I grabbed my pair of pants that were beside the bed on the floor and threw them on. I slowly walked out of my bedroom and down stairs. Nope, no one was here, the front door was still shut, Remus wasn't here. Hmm must of been my imagination I thought, going back upstairs. I walked back into the bedroom to find James sitting there already dressed and waiting for me. _

_"James, I'm sorry about that I just had to-"_

_"No its fine, its good that it happened, look, this wasn't supposed to happen, we both know it did because it was the heat of the moment alright? I'm with Lily and you're with Remus, that's the way it's supposed to be. I love Lily with my whole heart, and you? You're getting married to Remus next month for God's sakes. Look I have to go I have to go talk with Lily."_

_"But James I-"_

_"Don't worry about it, it was fun while it lasted, but deep down we both know who we belong with and it's not each other. We got caught up in the moment, our hormones got the best of us. Just drop it and forget about it."_

_I stood there in the door way and watched as he walked out of my room. _

_End flashback _

"So was Remus upset when he found out?"

"Of course. He freaked out, threw plates at me, screamed about how I was destroying everything we fought so hard to get. And your mother-"

"My mother, how did she handle it?"

"Ah well, your father had gone directly to her right after he left my place, told her the whole story, even though she already knew. She was upset for a while, didn't want to talk to him much less look at him. But eventually she had to forgive him."

"Why?"

"She found out she was pregnant with you and she knew deep down he loved her and she loved him. It took alot for both of them to forgive us, both of them being Remus and your mother and us being your father and I, but they did. And I'm so glad they did."

"As I am." Remus said entering the room and going over and giving his husband a kiss.

"Look Harry, I can't tell you what to do, I can't give you a clear yes you should leave him or no you need to work it out with him. No one can, not Hermione, not Ron, not Lucius, not me, not any one around. It's just something you have to decide. Is having Draco worth fighting for? Or do you want to call it quits? Its all up to you."

"I know its just so hard with Lily around you know? I want to do what's best for her, but I'm not sure what that is. I feel horrible for it too, I mean as a parent aren't you always supposed to know what's best for your child?"

"Not always Harry. People always assume that their parents always knew all the right answers, knew all the remedies without cracking open a book, always knew what to tell their child when something happened. Truth is, parents are learning as they go. Parent's make mistakes, no one is perfect. Parent's are no exception."

"I know but still. I mean I feel so frusturated. Did I push him to do it? Did I? I mean I spent alot of time at Hermione's house, but that was because I was helping her get ready for the baby. I didn't mean to ignore him."

Remus and Sirius both wrapped Harry up into a hug.

"No no it's not your fault at all, you didn't push him into that club. You didn't push him away Harry, don't you ever think that." Remus said.

"That's right, you just focus on what's important here, Lily." Sirius said.

"Well her and this one." Harry said, pointing to his stomach.

"You're pregnant?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, about a month and a half now." Harry said, feeling happy all of a sudden.

"Draco is the father right?"

"Of course, he's the only one I've ever slept with."

"Have you told him yet?"

"No but I think he picked up on something the other day when I over reacted to everything."

"When are you planning on breaking the news to him?" Remus asked.

"I don't know anymore."

"Well, he is the father and he does deserve to know Harry"

"I know just haven't had time to tell him much of anything lately if you haven't noticed."

"Yeah I know kiddo, I know things are rough but they will get easier. I promise." Sirius said, hugging Harry.

"Well look at the time" Remus said, looking at his watch. "I hate to break this up but Sirius and I have to get to the mediwitch for one last check up hopefully she'll be able to give us an exact date as to when this wonderful gift of ours will arrive." He said resting his hand on his stomach.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to stop you from going anywhere"

"Oh no you're not holding us up at all Harry, we're always here for you no matter what." Remus said, walking over to give Harry a hug.

_Malfoy manner_

_Draco's pov_

"Mom, have you seen my green shirt, the one that you and dad got me for christmas last year?"

"The one that has the silver dragon on the sleeve?"

"Yeah that one."

"It's in your closet I believe."

"Thanks mom I found it."

After showering and getting his hair just right, Draco got himself dressed and picked up his cell phone. Dialing the numbers he waited, hoping that she would pick up. When she didn't pick up it went to her voicemail, Draco listened to her little message:

"Hey it's Pansy, you've just missed me but if you leave me a message and make me feel loved, I might call you back if I feel like it, kay, thanks MWahh! To leave a message press 1, or just wait for the sound, after leaving your message you can press 1 for more options or hang up." _Beep..._

"Hey Pansy, its me Draco, just calling to uh- see if you- uh wanted to go out for a bite or something. Maybe see a movie. Or uh hey there's this great club I heard about, it just opened up about two months ago, if you want we could go or something. Just give me a call when you get the chance."

_No no no _Draco thought as he heard the message play back, he sounded too girlish with that message. He was Draco Malfoy, since when did he start using the word _uh _as if he was a nervous school kid asking a girl out on his first date. He hit the button to erase the message and started again, this time swearing he was going to sound cool and calm. _Beep..._

"Pansy, its Draco call me."

_No No no again _that time he sounded too firm, too formal, as if he was just trying to sound bland. So once again he hit the button to erase it. _Beep..._

"Hey Pansy, it's Draco, look I'm single again and was wondering if you wanted to go out or something. Give me a call back when you get this."

_There that was it! _It sounded just fine, calm, cool, and collected.

_Harry's POV_

_ST. Mungo's Hospital _

"Well Mr. Potter, we've run every test on you and it appears that you are infact pregnant again, congradulations." The doctor said to him walking over to place his chart on the table.

"Are you sure? Are you sure it's not a false positive?"

"Well, although false positives are possible, they are extremely rare in a wizard's pregnancy, so I am fairly certian that you are infact pregnant. Would you like us to take a look?"

"Please do." Harry said, scooting back on the table and laying down flat.

"Alright then, please pull your shirt up to expose your stomach for me."

"Alright." Harry did as the doctor had asked.

The doctor cast a few spells and all a sudden a small image appeared in front of them, it was a bit blurry at first but became clearer soon there after.

"See that, that's your baby Mr. Potter, you are indeed pregnant."

"Oh wonderful" Harry said, trying to hide the fact that he was upset on the inside. This was the last thing he needed right now with a two year old daughter and his marriage on the rocks. What was he going to tell Draco? Would Draco even believe him, that the baby was his? Knowing Lucius Malfoy though if he had a say in it he would demand a paternity test to prove that this child was also linked to the Malfoys.

"Look Mr Potter, I don't know what all is true and not true but I've seen the papers, and if you feel like you're not ready for this second child there is always abortion or adoption. Although abortion in male pregnancies are much more dangerous they are possible. And as far as adoption we have some wonderful social workers here that would be willing to work with you to find this child a good home. Of course its completely up to you as to what you want to do."

Harry covered up his stomach and got off of the table. Shaking the doctor's hand he grabbed his cell phone he had set on the table and set it in his pocket.

"Thanks doctor but I'm going to keep this baby as well, it's not his or her fault he or she is here. And this child is just as much me as it is Draco, I'll just have to work a little bit harder now to keep a normal life going for not only one child but two." And with that he walked out of the room and went home.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello my faithful readers. I know it has been so long since I've updated, alot has been going on. I've had not only my laptop crash on me but my desktop as well, its been a living hell having to go without internet for this long. And even now I'm on borrowed time because I borrowed my friend's laptop to do this. I am hoping that my computer guy can salvage my laptop at least so I can get online and write the story some more but who knows. My son has recently turned one and has started crawling which makes getting online nearly impossible. I can't turn my back on him for two seconds and he's into something. Anyway, I'm not sure when the next time I'll be able to update this will be but I promise you I will not let this story turn into one of those stories that start out strong, get a good amount of chapters up and then all a sudden go four years without anyting new on them. I hate those things, you get into them and right as you get to the good parts, the author stops writing it or the author loses interest in it. I understand life happens but still, come on, give someone else the story and let them finish it if you lose interest in it Don't leave the readers hanging. Anyway, onward with the story, hope you guys like it. Let me know if there's anything you would like to see happen, besides harry and Draco getting back together. Anything in a flashback you want to see, doesn't always have to involve harry or draco, it can involve any of the characters in this story just let me know and I will do my best to work them in. So please, read, review and enjoy. If you can take the minute to subscribe to it or favorite it, take a minute to review it please! Reviews make my day! **

* * *

Chapter 14

_The next night _

_Harry's POV _

_Ron and Hermione's house_

"Can I talk to you guys?" Harry asked.

"Of course, what is it Harry?"

This was it, Harry took a deep breath and looked at his two friends.

"Well today I went to the mediwitch at St Mungo's like Molly had told me to do and I found out, well I found out, guys, I'm pregnant again."

"Oh Harry, I don't know what to say, normally I would be estatic for you but with this whole thing going on with Draco, I'm not sure whether this is welcomed or unexpected." Hermione said, getting up to wrap her arms around her best friend.

"It's fine, I mean I wanted more kids just wish Draco hadn't cheated on me like he did."

"I know but at least you have this miracle and Lily to keep you motivated to stay sane and not rip his throat out and kill him."

"That's true." Harry said.

"Daddy?" a small child's voice interupted the trio's talk.

"Yes Lily?" Harry asked walking over to his daughter and picking her up.

"Am I going to have a little sibiling?"

"Oh so you heard us talking?"

"Just a lil" she said rubbing her eyes.

"Yes, sweetie you are going to have a little sibiling."

"Yay! That means that you and daddy Draco are going to be alright right?"

Harry was shocked at the question, he knew his daughter would ask it one day he just didn't plan on it being right now.

"Um I' not sure right now sweetie"

"Why not? Doesn't daddy Draco love us?"

"Oh sweetie of course he does, he loves us very much."

"Oh" was the only response she gave.

"Come on sweetie, lets go to bed. We have a big day tomorrow, we're going to visit Uncle Percy and Uncle Oliver."

_Draco's POV_

_Same night _

_Malfoy manner_

_I know it's confusing you,_

_Daddy's always on the move, mamma's always on the news, _

_I try to keep you sheltered from it but somehow it backfires on me,_

_All the things growing up his dad daddy that he had to see, _

_Daddy didn't want you to see but you see just as much as he did,_

_We did not plan it to be this way; your mother and me, _

_But things have gotten so bad between us, _

_I don't see us ever being together ever again,_

_Like we used to be when we was teenagers,_

_But then of course everything always happens for a reason, _

_I guess it was never meant to be,_

_But it's just something we have no control over and that's what destiny is_

_But no more worries, rest your head and go to sleep, _

_Maybe we'll wake up and this will all just be a dream_

Draco was listening to some music just thinking about Lily and Harry. He was mainly pissed at Harry for doing this to them. He had apologized, they had even had sex why couldn't all just be forgiven and forgotten? It wasn't like he kissed Pansy on purpose. All Draco knew was that he wanted to be around his daughter again. He missed her laugh and her smile. He missed the way she always made him laugh when he was upset about something. He just missed her period. Harry had no right to do this to him, to keep his daughter away from him, to just up and leave with her and not even stay for dinner. What the hell was wrong with him? Lily was his daughter too! He had helped create her. She was half him, or was she? Was she even Draco's? At the time he had never doubted Harry's faithfulness but now- no wait what was he thinking, this is the boy who lived, the golden boy, the one who never did anything wrong. He would never cheat on Draco or anything like that. Nope, Draco was the one who usually always messed things up, and mess things up he really did this time. Normally when they did fight it was about how Draco's dad treated Harry or how Harry didn't want to stop living just because the magazine reporters kept following his every move. Draco kinda felt sorry for Lily, being the daughter of a Malfoy and the Boy who lived, well right there pretty much went all her privacy. People would want to know about her, about her life, about who she liked or who she was dating. The reporters would hound her for information about everything and anything they could; where were her fathers, who she was in love with, if her father's were planning anymore kids. More kids would of been nice, if Draco hadn't messed things up with Harry. He wanted to bring up the idea to him a few weeks ago but never found the right words or the right timing. Draco sat and thought about things for a little bit until he was pulled out of his thoughts by his cell phone going off.

Looking at the caller id he flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Uh hey Malfoy- I mean Draco" It was Harry, and he had just called him Malfoy, he had said it just like he used to when they were at Hogwarts, with a hint of anger and disgust in his voice.

"Yes Potter- I mean Harry, what is it?"

"What I can't just call you?"

"No, now if you would kindly stop wasting my time I'd like to get back to figuring out what to wear for tonight and I have a few calls to make."

"Jeez I just wanted to see if you wanted to take Lily for tomorrow, I have some errands to run and having her along would make them nearly impossible."

"I don't know, I might be getting drunk tonight and if I do I'll have a hang over in the morning tomorrow so it's probably not a good idea for me to have her unless you wouldn't mind one of the house elves watching her or mom."

"You know you amaze me. You always think of yourself!"

"Think of myself? Ha! That's a rich one! I haven't thought of myself in so long I can't remember the last time I put me first, well guess what Potter, the old Draco is back and he's back with a vengence. I should of never started dating you, I wish I had never spoke to you on the damn train ride home but I was just so bored and annoyed at Pansy that you were the best way to get back at her." Draco heard the words coming out of his mouth and he couldn't believe what he had just said, where did that just come from?

"Malfoy, look, I'm trying to bend here and give you time with your daughter but it's obvious that you don't want that. Instead you'd rather go off and get drunk and have sex with God knows who. Well I hope you have a good time with whoever. I won't bother you for anything else believe me."

"Trying to let me see my daughter? No you're not you're trying to pawn her off on me so you can go out and do whatever it is you want to do."

"For your information I have some important errands to run that she can't go to and I thought that instead of leaving her with Molly or Hermione, I'd let her spend some time with you and your parents, but I'm starting to see that that's a big mistake."

"Important errands? What errands?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it, it doesn't concern you now anyway."

"Doesn't concern me? Then why in the hell did you call me up blabbling about how you need me to watch our daughter tomorrow so you can go do these "important" errands? Now come on Potter, spill, where do you have to go that you can't take Lily."

"I have to go to the stinking doctors! Okay?"

"Doctors, for what?"

"Nothing don't worry about it."

"No tell me, you have me to involved now."

"Alright if you have to know, I'm pregnant again."

Draco dropped the phone. _Pregnant? Harry? Pregnant? Again? Oh no...this was the last thing they needed. Their marriage was falling apart they didn't need to bring another life into this world._

"Ah good going Potter, got yourself knocked up again, who's this one's father? Certianly not me, we're broken up."

"Malfoy, I knew I shouldn't of even called you, I can't depend on you for anything, so you know what, its fine, delete my pictures from your phone, forget we were even together, from now on we'll only talk if it involves Lily. I'm shocked that you would even consider asking me who the father of this baby is, it's you! You're the only one I've slept with, you're the only one I've ever slept with. But you know what if you want to be like that it's fine. I'll just move on."

"Fine by me."

"Fine."

"FINE"

"FINE!" _Click..._

Draco threw the phone on the bed and punched his wall. Half of him wandered why did he have to say those things, the other half was busy going through the whole conversation that had just taken place. He punched the wall again and then turned around, placing his back to the wall, he started banging his head on the wall. He let himself slid down the wall and when he was sitting down he ran his fingers through his blonde hair.

A knock on the door pulled him out of his stupper.

"Draco? Draco? Are you alright?" Narcissa asked opening the door.

"Yeah mom, I'm fine."

"What's wrong dear?"

"Nothing mom. Just same old same old shit with Harry."

"Oh?"

"Yeah he just called"

"And?"

"And he's pregnant again."

"What? Do you think it's yours?"

"I think so, I don't think he would cheat on me."

"Well just to be sure, I think we should have a DNA test done when the baby is born."

"Yeah well, that's even if he lets me around this kid. We just got in a big fight where I basically called him a whore and went off on him."

"Oh, Draco, I know you, you say what's on your mind and what's in your heart. So if you think he's cheating then by all means he's a whore."

"Mom, I don't even know why I said those things that I did, for the most part, I believe that Harry never cheated on me. He's too good to do that kind of thing."

"Well, maybe you really did mean it."

"I don't know mom."

"Look sweetie, it's almost midnight why don't you go to bed, shut off your music, and sleep on it. Then in the morning call Harry and work it out if that's what you want."

"Yeah, you're probably right mom. Alright I'm going to bed, Good night mom."

"Good night my little Dragon." Narcissa said, giving her son a kiss on the forehead.

Draco reached across his bed, looking for his stereo remote. After a minute he found it on the side of his bed. He shut off his stereo and turned his tv on. Climbing into bed he pulled out his wand and pointed it toward the light. A green beam of light shot of the tip of his wand and went straight to the light on the ceiling. With the lights off he curled up under the blankets and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Seriously, you should review this story, it makes my day. =)**


	15. Chapter 15

**So here it is peoples, chapter 15 of the story. Long time no update I know but things have been getting rough around here. On the bright side I finally got a laptop that's not going to crash on me anymore (I hope). But between nursing school and my son, I'm not sure how much I'll be able to update. Anyway I hope you enjoy the story, please continue reading it and checking back for updates. You never know when I will add a new chapter. Remember: If you can take a minute to subscribe or favorite it please, take a minute to review it, the review doesn't have to be a paragraph long, it could be 1 sentence or a few words, but the longer the better! Let me know what you want to see happen, what you're curious about, any ideas you may have. **

* * *

Chapter 15

_Harry's POV _

_Same night _

Harry threw the phone across the room and sat down. What the heck got into Draco, it was as if they had gone back in time and brought back the old Draco, the one who wanted nothing but sex and fame. Harry had thought Draco had changed, _I guess he didn't. _Harry thought to himself.

_Knock knock_

"Come in" Harry said.

"Harry, dear, I just heard a bang is everything okay up here?" Molly asked.

"Yeah it's fine I just lost my temper and threw my phone over there."

"What's wrong dear?"

"Well, it's a long story really."

"Well, I have time."

"You remember how you told me to go to the mediwitch the other day?"

"Yes"

"I did."

"And? come on dear don't leave me hanging here."

"They said I'm pregnant again."

"Oh Harry, are they sure?"

"Yeah they even showed me my baby because that was the first thing I said to them when they read the results."

"Well what do you want to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you going to keep this baby as well or give it up for adoption, or abort it what?"

"Molly, you know me, I'm not going to abort it, and I don't think I'm giving it up for adoption, I just found out about him the other day. I haven't had much time to think about my options."

"Him?"

"Yeah him."

"What makes you think it's a boy? It could be another girl."

"Yeah but I just have an over whelming feeling its a boy. I don't know but somehow this pregnancy feels different then my pregnancy with Lily."

"Dear, all pregnancies are different. Look at me I went through six pregnancies and not one of them was a like. With Ron I craved pickles and icecream, with Ginny I craved cup cakes with tons of icing, with Percy I wanted nothing but meatballs and pasta. And with Bill's pregnancy I had no time to crave anything I was too busy getting sick."

"I know but I just have a gut instinct this one will be a boy."

"Well whatever it is, I'm sure you'll love it just the same."

"Yeah I will."

"Look dear, I know you're going through alot with Draco right now and figuring out what to do and where to go. And Lord knows Draco isn't making this any easier on you or Lily. But this baby may be a blessing in disguise."

"True. I just wish Draco would stop doing this to me. One minute he wants to make up the next he's acting like he doesn't even care."

"Well maybe he's hurting just as much as you are. I mean you were the love of his life and-"

"Or so he said" Harry interupted.

"Yes or so he said, but I mean put yourself in his shoes, the guy you love just walked out on you and on top of it, took your child with him. How would you feel?"

"I'd probably feel like crap, but I would NEVER act like he just did."

"Oh really? What happened?"

"I called him to see if he wanted Lily tomorrow so that I could go to the doctors and then to the lawyers without having to drag along Lily. She could get some time with her father and his family and I could get my errands done in peace, but he went off on me. I told him about the baby and he had the nerve to ask who the father of this one was as if I was some cheap whore."

"Oh Harry, that dirt bag doesn't realize how good he had it with you and Lily."

"Oh I know Molly, but I've decided not to give him the chance to realize it. From now on, I'm not talking to him except if it deals with Lily and this baby, if he decides to even accept this child. It just hurts so bad, I gave him everything I had, I gave myself to him, and he does this. He throws it in my face. Molly as much as I try to hate him for everything he's said and done to me I just can't I can't hate him. And when I'm not with him it feels like I'm not living. Seeing that picture in the paper, made my heart ache, it felt like it stopped beating. I love him so much. My whole life I always dreamt of someone to love like him. I dreamt that someone would come along and rescue me, and that's what he did. He rescued me from not only my aunt and uncle but from myself. Before I had him I really had nothing. I was just the "golden boy, boy savior" I wasn't a person almost. But when he came along I was "Harry, just Harry. Clumsy and loveable Harry. I hate him so much for what he did, or at least I want to hate him, but I just can't, I can't hate him. I love him too much and I hate him for it. I hate him for even talking to me on the train, I hate him for making me fall for him. I hate him I hate him I hate him!" Harry exclaimed, tears rolling down his checks now.

Molly got up and went over to him, she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him.

"Shhh, I know sweetie, I know you're in a lot of pain right now, but just focus on what's in front of you, Lily, and this wonderful miracle inside of you. Shhhh I know you're hurting right now bdut just try and relax, take a deep breath. You may not have Draco but you have all of us. We're all here for you and if you ever need anything don't you hesistate to ask. You know over the years you've become my adopted son, and Arthur and I both consider Lily a granddaughter."

"Thanks." Harry said, unwrapping himself from Molly's arms.

"Harry, look I know I can't tell you what to do, you're over the age now but just take time and think about things don't do things out of spite or anger. I know you'll do the right thing."

"Thanks Molly."

"Your welcome dear. Now look at the time its past midnight, why don't you get yourself and that unborn baby of yours into bed. You're going to need your rest especailly as the time goes on. Having a two year old while being pregnant is going to wear you out real fast." Molly said, walking over to check on Lily who was still sound asleep in her pack and play. Reaching down she tucked the sleeping two year old in and kissed her on the forehead.

"Alright goodnight." Harry said, climbing into bed and wrapping himself up in the sheets.

_Snape's house_

_Snape's POV_

_The next day_

_9amish_

Snape woke up and stretched his arms out. It would of been nice to wake up next to someone, he supposed, but he had come to the conclusion and accepted the fact that he would probably spend the rest of his life alone. Sitting up he placed his feet on the cold floor. He looked over at the clock, it was 5:03 in the morning. He knew he couldn't afford to go back to sleep, as much as he wanted to. No he had to get Sarah up, get her fed, get the cat fed, get himself and Sarah dressed and ready for the day and then he had to get Sarah off to school. After that he would have to do the grocery shopping, pay the bills, and then home for an afternoon of laundry and cleaning. He had really turned into a housewife since Sarah's birth. He had to, Sarah's dad didn't even know she existed. Sure, there had been times that he had considered calling her other father up and telling him about her, but those were mainly the times around NEWTS while he was still working at Hogwarts. Grading all those papers plus dealing with a teething seven month old really started to get to him. It got to him so much that he had decided to talk to Dumbolore about it. Both men had agreed that for the time being the best thing for Severus to do was to step down for a little bit, let his apprentice take over, and focus on being a parent to his daughter. So that's how Snape went from being one of the most feared teachers at Hogwarts to being a stay at home parent.

"Daddy?"

Snape was pulled out of his thoughts as he turned around and saw his daughter standing in the door way.

"Yes Sarah?"

"I'm hungry."

"Alright, tell you what, you go and pack up your back pack and I'll go downstairs and make breakfest. Alright?"

"Alright." she said, turning on her heel and skipping off to her bedroom. This early in the morning and the girl was still perky and happy as if it were four in the after noon, where did she get that from? _If I just had half of her energy, I'd be set for life_ Snape thought to himself. Going down stairs he flicked the lights on and looked in the cabinets. _Hmmm nothing here to make anything decent for Sarah's breakfest, I guess I have to go shopping today. _

"Daddy?" Sarah said.

"Yes Sarah?"

"Where's breakfest?"

"Well sweetie, daddy has to go grocery shopping. But in the mean time we can use a spell to conjure up some food."

"Okay, can I do it?"

"Oh alright just this once and only when I'm here."

"Okay." Sarah took out her wand and focused her energy on what she wanted. She shut her eyes and felt her power dwelling inside of her. Pointing her wand she muttered the small spell her father had taught her and a purple ray of light shot out of her wand. On the table where the ray of light had hit it, a big plate pancakes, eggs, bacon, and toast appeared.

"Very good Sarah. You're getting stronger by the day it seems."

After breakfest, Snape made sure Sarah was ready for school, after determining that all the wrinkles were out of her dress, that her bow in her hair did match her dress, that her socks were matching, and that her shoes were not scuffed up he sent her off to the bus.

_I still have to go shopping today, otherwise my daughter is going to become too dependent on magic to survive._

_Same day at the store _

_Lucious POV _

Narcissa had dragged him out of the house, insisting that they needed some quality alone time together without Draco there. According to her, normal couples always went to the super market to spend time together. He had been walking down the isle with the candy when he spotted none other then his ex boyfriend, Severus Snape.

"Well well well, Severus Snape, what brings you to this place?" Lucius said in his usual snotty atitude.

Snape just stood there, trying to figure out what to say to his ex boyfriend. Should he admit that he still loved him and wanted him back, or should he keep up his hard exterier? He decided on the hard exterior.

"Groceries bring me to this place. However, I'm surprised to see you here. What brought you or should I say who brought you here?" Snape replied.

"Hmmphh" was the only response Lucius gave.

"What's wrong Lucius? Narcissa still doesn't know about our little fling?" Snape said smiling, knowing that he now had the upper hand.

"No she doesn't and I plan to keep it that way."

"Oh so I'm the other woman, so to say." Snape said, walking closer to him. He could smell the colone Lucius was wearing, it smelled so good. It made him want to tackle him and ravish him right then and there, but he didn't, he held his posture.

"Oh Severus, how are you doing?" Narcissa said, walking up beside her husband.

"Oh I'm fine Narcissa, and yourself?"

"Well I'm as good as to be expected with my son moving back in and dealing with a broken heart. I swear that Potter fellow gets loonier everyday. He doesn't even realize how good he had it with my son. But alas, life does go on and I will get Draco back out there and on the market if its the last thing I do. I want to make sure my Draco is loved and appreciated, not taken for granted."

"And how is Draco doing?"

"Oh he's a little down right now, but he will bounce back, he's a Malfoy after all."

"Oh yes I have no doubt that he will bounce back. Tell me, how has it been having him home again?"

"Oh its been difficult at times, but like I said before he will get his head on straight and things will be great."

"Ah yes, well as much as I've enjoyed our conversation, I must get going, Sarah is due off of school anytime now." Snape said, looking at his watch.

"Ah, Sarah, how is she doing?" Lucius asked with a smirk on his face.

"Oh she's fine, growing up so fast and getting into everything just like usual."

"Ah, have you had any contact with her other father?" Narcissa asked.

"Oh here and there bits and pieces, but nothing too serious."

"Ah well its a shame that she doesn't know both of her parents, by the way, you never have said who her other father is. Do we know him possibly?" Narcissa asked.

"I believe you might."

"Oh really? Who is it? Dumboldore by chance?"

"No, now if you'll excuse me I must be going." Snape said, walking past the couple.

_Back at Snape's house_

Snape had finished putting away the groceries when his daughter came in crying.

"Sarah, what's wrong?" he asked worried about his daughter.

"Daddy, do I have a mommie?"

Snape frooze in fear. He knew this day would come, he just didn't want it to be this day.

Taking a deep breath he figured now was better then later to tell her.

"In a way yes, and in a way no Sarah."

"What do you mean?" she asked wiping her nose on her sleeve.

Snape reached out and fixed a single stray blonde hair that had fallen in her face.

"You do have someone who carried you, but it's not a woman."

"Oh."

"Sarah, I was the one who carried you. I didn't want to tell you until you were older but recent events have made me realize that I can't keep everything from you anymore."

"Daddy, where's my other daddy then?" she asked.

"Well, he's, well Sarah, your father. Your father doesn't...Oh how can I put this?"

"My father doesn't love me?" she asked with a look of worry in her eyes.

Snape swooped the crying girl up in his arms.

"Oh sweetie no, no it's not that he loves you very much, it's just we choose not to stay together."

"Why?"

"Well because we decided that it was best if we weren't together. Much less fighting that way."

"How come I've never met him?"

"Well because well, Sarah, I'm not sure how to put this. You see your father and I used to date a long time ago. A long time ago we were together in what seemed would be forever..."

_Flash back_

_Severus Snape's 5th year_

_Snape was nervous. It was as simple as that. He had never done this sort of thing before with anyone. But here he was, Severus Snape, straddling his then boyfriend. Both boys had their shirts off and were caught up in the moment. _

_Snape leaned down and placed a trail of kiss from his lovers ear to his chest. Where he stopped for a second, only to take the first of the two tiny pink buds on his lovers chest into his mouth. He bit down just a little bit, just enough to give him leverage, with a flick of his tongue he heard his lover moan. Snape remembered one thing at that point, a small spell his mother had taught him that would prevent pregnancy in both male and females._

_" Impediaus Fetus" Snape whispered, pointing his wand at his stomach. There now that was taken care of he could continue with that night's fun. _

_Snape leaned down and placed a kiss on his lover's lips, licking the bottom lip to ask for enterence. Enterence of course, was eagerly granted. Both tongues danced and fought for dominance. When neither tongue could win, Snape broke the kiss._

_The look in his lover's eyes worried him. It was a look of numbness, as if the soul was slowly draining out of him. _

_"What's wrong?" Snape asked, afraid he had messed up someone. _

_His lover sat up and looked him in the eyes. _

_"Nothings wrong Severus, its just oh nevermind."_

_"It's what? Tell me."_

_His lover took a deep sigh and looked away for a second, finally turning back around he looked at Severus. _

_"My father has arranged for me to be married in a month. He thinks I should marry a pureblood woman to produce heirs, he says male pregnancies are extremely rare, so to protect our name and our bloodline I have to marry a pureblood woman."_

_Snape sat for a second, still on top of his lover, except his lover was now sitting up and holding his back. He didn't know what to do, part of him wanted to scream and yell the other part just wanted to break down and cry. _

_"Why?"_

_"What?"_

_"Why me?"_

_"What do you mean why you? I'm the one being forced into a marriage I don't want to some witch I've never met."_

_"No it's not that, well it is that but not in that way. I finally find someone I love and who loves me, someone who cares if I live or die, someone who doesn't wake up in the morning with the intention of beating me to a bloody pulp, and he gets whisked away from me."_

_"Look at me, you will never lose me, I promise, I will try to work something out with my father, but until then, can't we just enjoy what time we do have left?" _

_Snape took a deep breath in and leaned over to kiss his boyfriend. His lover took that as a yes._

_End of Flash back_

**_(Author's note: hahaha thought I'd reveal who's Sarah's other father is? Haha NOPE! I'm just evil like that!) _**

"Daddy?" Sarah asked, pulling Snape out of his thoughts.

"Oh uh yes Sarah?"

"Does my other daddy know I exist?"

Taking a deep breath, Snape realized his daughter was far too smart for her own good.

"I'm not going to lie Sarah, no, he doesn't. You see, we were together a long time ago, but we broke up because your grandfather said that your father couldn't be with me anymore. We got together one night and we concieved you. Your father didn't know I was pregnant when he left."

"Oh." Sarah said, wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

"But that doesn't mean you were not wanted or loved. I love you very much, I knew it since the moment I found out you were on the way. And I'm sure if we were to tell him about you he would love you just as much."

"Well then can we tell him?"

Snape knew this day would come, he had just hoped that her other father would vanish into thin air and let him raise her. After all where was her other father when she was first born? When she was up every other hour to eat, while he had to grade papers and feed her. Where was he when she started teething and was up half the night screaming and crying? Where was he when she got her first ear infection or first tooth? Or said her first word or took her first step? No where in site, it was Severus who had gotten her through it all. But looking down at his daughter's dark eyes, he knew he couldnt tell her no. He took a deep breath and replied.

"Alright sweetie, I shall owl in him the morning but until then, please lets drop the subject."

"Ok daddy." she said and turned around to go play in her room.

Severus took a deep breath and contimplated what he would write in the owl to her other father.

_Dear ex lover,_

_I forgot to tell you I got pregnant 7 years ago and you have a daughter. Hope this doesn't ruin your life, have a good day." _

Haha, yeah like that would be a great idea.

* * *

**Haha thought I would reveal Sarah's father, Oh no, but for those of you who think they know who it is leave it in a review and I'll let you know next chapter! Please read, REVIEW, and ENJOY!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

_Ron and Hermione's place_

_The next morning _

Harry woke up with the usual overwhelming feeling that he had to puke. Quickly getting out of his bed he crossed the bed room, making sure not to wake Lily up. It was only 5:40 in the morning, the last thing he wanted was to deal with a fussy two year old.

_Uh what a great way to start a morning _Harry thought to himself as the last of his stomach contents forced their way up his throat and into the toliet. When Harry felt it was safe to move he flushed the toliet, and turned to brush his teeth and wash up. He quietly tip toed back to his bed and crawled back in, hoping it wouldn't take him too long to fall asleep again.

_Snape's house_

_Same Morning _

Snape woke up to find his daughter in her room with her toys floating all around her. Her barbie dolls were doing a ballet while her Ken doll was driving around in his jeep.

"Sarah Eileen Snape, what have I told you about this?" Snape asked.

"Not to do it unless you were awake and watching"

"Then why are you doing this?"

"Because you were asleep and I wanted to have fun."

"Sarah, how many times do I have to tell you? Magic is not something that should be taken lightly. Alot could go wrong in a spilt second. Not all magic is good. Now I'm not saying that you aren't good, but you haven't been trained. You can do small odds and ends that I showed you, but cant do them without me watching. Sarah, listen to me, I am your father and I know whats best for you."

"But daddy-"

"No buts, Sarah do you realize what could happen if you aren't careful?"

"Yes but daddy-"

"But nothing Sarah, I've told you before not to use magic unless I was around watching you. Now put your toys away and get ready for school."

"But daddy"

"But what Sarah?"

"I don't want to go to school today."

"Sarah, we have been over this also, you have to go to school, you need to learn."

"But daddy, I don't want to go. Not today."

"Why not today?"

"Because it's supposed to be father and child day at school today."

"Yes, I am aware of that."

"But I don't have a father."

"Oh Sarah, we've been over this a hundred times. I am going as your father."

"But you're not my father you're mommy."

Sarah broke down crying again. Snape felt his heart sink. Sarah was really too smart for her own good. He took a deep breath in and thought about what to do.

"Did you owl daddy yet?" Sarah asked.

"No sweetie not yet, I'm going to do that in just a little bit. Alright sweetie, tell you what. You go to school today, I'll write the teacher a note saying I can't make it today, and while you're at school I'll owl your father, how does that sound?"

Sarah looked at him for a minute then a wide smile came across her face. "Okay daddy. I mean mommy." Sarah quickly turned around and pranced off to get ready for school, while Snape stood there and got lost in his thoughts again.

_How am I supposed to tell him that we have a daughter together? He probably won't even believe me. Ha! Would I believe someone who shows up unannounced claiming that I'm their kid's father? Probably not. But I just promised Sarah, I don't want to let her down. _

_Ron and Hermione's house_

_Same day_

Ron hated seeing his best frined like this. Harry had come down stairs early in the morning, and just sat at the table. He didn't do anything, not even a glance at Ron when Ron had fed half his breakfest to the dogs.

"Harry, mate, you gotta cheer up. I mean so what if that poof is out there doing God knows what and who cares, you're here with Lily and Hermione, and me, and our kids."

Harry just sighed and continued looking off into space. The truth was as much as he hated Draco, and he HATED Draco, he missed him so much. He missed the way Draco would wake up in the morning and not have a clue how to cook his own breakfest. Or the way he took forever in the bathroom to make sure his hair looked just right, after all, a Malfoy always has to look their best! But none of that mattered now, he supposed. Taking a deep breath Harry looked over at Ron who was now clearing the rest of his plate off and into the dog's bowl.

"I know Ron, but it's still hard."

"Harry, I told you from the get go I didn't like the idea of you being with Malfoy, but I kept my mouth shut. I kept my mouth shut when he got the two of you detention for kissing in the halls, I kept my mouth shut when he nearly got us killed during the war, I even kept my mouth shut when I found out that my best friend was knocked up by a ferret at 17, but I can't keep my mouth shut now. That slimy git has crawled into your head and has taken over everything. Come on Harry, don't you remember how we always used to hate him? We couldn't stand the likes of him, we couldn't even bare to be in the same room as him. And if I were you I'd-"

"That's the thing, you're not me! You never have been me! Nor will you ever be me! You come from a loving home, you had a mom and a dad and a bunch of sibilings, you had pets and friends and everything else you could want. I didn't. I grew up living in a cupboard under the stairs with the spiders and the roaches. I was lucky if I had dinner most nights, I was really lucky if I got breakfest in the mornings. And then when I fell for Draco, everything changed. When I found out I was pregnant with Lily I freaked. Do you honestly think I wanted to become a parent at 17? No! I could barely take care of myself let alone another person. But of course you had the easy end of the deal. While you and Hermione finished school, your parents had Michael, I had no parents, I had to balance caring for Lily and going to school. Not to mention dealing with you know who and quiditch and everything else in my life. So don't you dare go thinking that you are me or that you even have the smallest hint of what it is to be me." And with that Harry got up and walked upstairs to his bedroom. Stretching back out on his bed he looked at the clock, it was now nearly 7am, Lily would be waking up soon, and he still had to get to the healer at St Mungo's for his appointment at 9. He shut his eyes for a just a brief minute when he heard his daughter stirring. Getting up again he looked over at the pack and play, Lily was now completely awake.

"Morning Lily"

"Daddy daddy." she said stretching her arms up.

Harry bent down and picked his daughter up, putting her on his hip he found his way down stairs again.

"Morning 'Mione."

"Morning Harry, good morning Lily." she said as she flipped the eggs she was cooking.

"Hey 'Mione, I have a favor to ask of you or Ron. If you can't just tell me and I'll find someone else, but I was wondering if you could watch Lily for me today, being that I have the appointment at St Mungo's today, and then I have to swing by the house get some paperwork I need, and then to the lawyers. It would only be for a little bit, I'd be back as soon as I could. I hate to ask you on such short notice with the twins and Michael and everything, like I said before if you can't just-"

"Sure, I'll watch her not a problem Harry, you know that. Besides all I had planned for today was a stroll in the park, Ron can help me with that if he wants or he could stay home with Michael and Lily and I'll take the twins on the walk."

"Thank you so much. I promise I'll be back in no time."

"Take your time I can handle things."

_Draco's Room_

_Same Day_

_"Now listen to me baby_

_Before I love and leave you_

_They call me heart breaker_

_I don't wanna deceive you_

_If you fall for me_

_I'm not easy to please_

_I'm might tear you apart_

_Told you from the start, baby, from the start_

_I'm only going to break your heart break your heart break your heart"_

Draco's alarm went off with the radio playing. Stretching his arm out he hit the off button on it and rolled back over. It was Friday morning, the last work day of the week. He'd finally have a weekend off to himself without Harry or Lily. Climbing out of bed quickly grabbing his hair gel, a towel, and his comb he wandered into his bathroom to start getting ready for the day. Today was going to be a good day, yup, all he had to do was get through a few hours of teaching potions to a bunch of Hogwarts students and he'd be free after wards. He liked the fact that he had convinced Dumboldore to let him live off campus and just use floo powder or a portkey to get back and forth everyday. It meant he didn't have to live at Hogwarts, he only had to stay back when kids got dention, which was rare because he himself let some things slide so he wouldn't have to worry about staying back as well.

"Draco, sweetie, breakfest is ready, come eat with your father and I."

"Alright mom, I'll be there in a little bit." Draco said, slipping out of the shower and wrapping a towel around his waist.

_Man I really am sexy_ he thought to himself as he stared at his reflection in the mirror. His hair was pretty much the same, but he had let it grow out just a little bit. He still had amazingly grey eyes, _how could Harry pass this up? _he thought to himself as he finished brushing his hair.

"Draco, are you coming to breakfest or not sweetie?" Narcissa yelled up.

"Yeah mom, hold on just let me get dressed" he replied, turning around and spelling his clothes on.

Draco was about to head to the dinning room when he heard his cell phone going off. Turning around he went back up the stairs to grab his phone.

"Hello?"

"Oh hey Draco, sorry it's taken me so long to call you back, I've been busy and what not running after my one year old son Zach, and dealing with my younger cousin, Valerie, who insists I write her every free minute of my day."

"Oh, its fine. So what's up? What are your plans for tonight?"

"Um, I have to drop my son off with his father for the weekend, then I'm free for the whole weekend."

"Ah well, I have work today, but after four I'm free. My daughter is already with my ex. So what do you say, me and you go out and set this town on fire?"

"I think I can manage that." she replied.

"How does 8 sound?"

"Sounds perfect to me."

"Alright, 8 it is."

"Alright, hold on Dray," Draco heard Pansy set the phone down for a second then he heard her yelling at her son.  
"Zachery get off that! No, don't put that there, Zachery Blaise Zabini get over here now and stop acting like your fahter!"

She picked up the phone again and took a deep breath. "Hey sorry Dray, I swear my son is my ex's twin. But hey, I'm going to have to let you go, my ex mother in law is calling, I promised her I'd let her see her grandson today."

"Alright, I'll see you at 8 tonight."

"Alright, I'll be there Dray."

_Harry's pov_

_Same day_

"Hey Hermione, how'd Lily doing?"

"Oh she's doing fine, Ron had her and Michael outside all day today playing. She's down for a nap right now, as are Ron and Michael."

"Oh ok, well I'm going to stop at Sirius's and Remus's house for a little bit, I want to get somethings settled."

"Oh ok, well take your time Harry, we have Lily."

"Thanks, any word from Draco?"

"No, why? Were you expecting him to call or something?"

"No, he has work today, so I highly doubt he'll be any bother."

"Oh ok, well I've got to go, as you can hear one of the twins is up again. I'll call you if anything happens."

"Alright, thanks Hermione."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Harry put his cell phone back in his pocket and walked up to his Godfather's house.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

_Same day_

_Draco's POV _

_Hogwarts_

Draco walked into the potions classroom filled with the 6th years he was teaching that day. Walking in he felt proud and anxious, he knew he would never strike fear into the kids as much as his God father had done, but he did know how to get the kids to listen.

"Settle down class, before I give you all detentions for a month." he said, walking up to his cauldren.

Before he could begin he saw a hand go up in the Slytherin section. It was none other than Kevin Edwardsien. He was a tall boy, about 5 inches shorter than Draco. He had bright green eyes and curly blonde hair. He had the true atitude of a slytherin.

"Yes Kevin?" Draco said.

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"Did you marry the boy who lived?"

"Yes it is true."

"Why did you marry so young?" another boy from Slytherin asked. Draco could see that today was not going to be a very productive day. _Ah it's Friday _he thought to himself. It was supposed to be an easy day anyway.

"Because, well, because I loved him for one, and for two, we found out our daughter was on the way. And a Malfoy never runs away from his responsobilities."

"Did you mean to get him pregnant?" A girl from Slytherin asked. Draco looked over to see who it was exactly, and he wasn't surprised to see it was none other then Valerie Parkension herself. She was Pansy's younger cousin, who had become obsessed with the idea of getting him and her cousin back together the minute she found out that Pansy was on the market again.

"No, I can't say I meant to do, who in their right mind would want to be a parent so young? It's rough being a parent at any age, but especially rough when you're still trying to grow up yourself."

"So where is your daughter right now?"

"She's at home with my husband."

"Is it true that you and him are splitting up?" Valerie asked.

"That's enough for now class." Draco said, wanting to end the conversation there before it got too deep.

"I'll take that as a yes." she said sitting back down.

"Ms. Parkenson, please join me after class." Draco said, picking his wand back up.

"Now on with class. Now as I was saying before, does any one know how to-"

Once again Draco found himself being interupted mid sentance, although this time not by a curious Slytherin, but by a young Gyfendor girl walking in late.

"I'm sorry I'm late Professor- Malfoy?" the girl said, looking down at her schedule to make sure she had the right room and teacher. "I'm new here, just got in today, Dumboldore told me this was my first class."

"Ah yes, you must be Jamie I take it?" Draco said motioning for her to come up to the front of the class.

Draco noticed the girl had a certian clumsiness to her, it kind of reminded him of Harry almost. She had bright blue eyes that were hidden behind her glasses and messy auburn hair that had a few blonde streaks here and there in it.

"Alright Jamie, why don't you sit over there, beside Kevin for now, since it's the only seat open at this time. I shall have to rearrange the seating chart again and move a few desks around but for now you can sit beside Kevin."

"Yes Professor Malfoy." she said, turning to walk to her seat.

"Now then, are there any other new students or surprise questions you all would like to throw on me before we get started?" When no one answered or raised his hand he assumed it was fine to go on.

"Now, as I was saying, Does any one know how to prepare an Exilir potion?"

When no one raised their hands, Draco continued on with his lesson. And soon the students were preparing their potions in their cauldrens as Draco walked around, making sure nothing went horribly wrong. When he was fairly certian everything was going smoothly he walked back up to his desk and sat down to grade the 4th years tests he had given earlier that week.

_Same Day _

_Harry's POV_

_Sirius and Remus's House_

Harry walked up to the front door, only to find a note on it.

"Harry, if you're reading this note it means you've come at a busy time. With Remus and I finishing the nursery for our little one, I'm probably out getting more paint. But Remus is on bed rest for the remainder of the pregnancy, so if you want to, there is a spare key underneath the mat, go ahead and let yourself in and head upstairs, and knowing Remus he is up folding the baby's clothes again. I'll be home as soon as I can, but until I return I'm sure Remus would love some company.

- Sirius"

Harry moved the mat and found the spare key his God father had mentioned in the note and let himself in.

"Remus? Are you in here?"

"Yeah Harry, I'm upstairs in the baby's room." Remus yelled down.

Harry ran up the stairs to find Remus in the baby's room, folding the last bit of clothes he had gotten for their unborn baby.

"Remus, you're supposed to be on bedrest aren't you?"

"Oh Harry, I'm pregnant not disabled, I swear with you and your God father I'll never get anything done." Remus said chuckling at the thought of his husband telling him to get back to bed.

"Anyway, how are you feeling?"

"Well, you know I've had my share of problems before, what with the miscarriage of our daughter and what not, naturally, this whole pregnancy has had Sirius and I on our toes practically all the time. But once we made it past the six month mark, we both began to relax a bit. And now, well now I'm just ready to get this child out of me. Not that I don't enjoy feeling him kick, but it's going to be so nice to be able to sleep on my stomach again and enjoy a nice beer once in a while you know?"

"Oh, yeah I know the feeling."

"So how are you holding up kiddo? How's Lily?"

"Oh she's fine, she's with Hermione right now, I had some errands I had to run today. I just got done with the healer at St Mungos, she said everything is going accordingly, she predicts nothing but a smooth pregnancy. She gave me the usual run down of things I can't do or eat or drink, things to avoid and everything else, gave me the morning sickness potions that she said should help. But other than that, the baby is growing just fine."

"Ah well, thats wonderful to hear." Remus said, sitting down in the rocking chair that was in the nursery and placing a hand on his stomach.

"Remus are you okay?" Harry asked when he noticed a look of pain on his adopted God father's face.

"Yeah, I'm fine, nothing I can't handle, just another braxton hicks again." Remus said, letting out a deep breath as the contraction finished.

"Are you sure its braxton hicks?" Harry asked, worried when he saw another contraction hit his adopted God father's face.

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmm" Remus hummed as he worked his way through another contraction.

"Yes, Harry, I'm-" Remus abruptly stopped as yet another contraction tore through his body.

"Remus, I know what labor looks like, I've been through it myself, and this my dear God father is it." Harry said walking over to place a hand on Remus's stomach.

"Harry, could you go find your God father for me please, I need him to help me-" Remus's face contorted as a stronger contraction wrecked through his body.

"Remus, we don't have time to get him right now, we need to get you to the hospital right now."

"But Harr-" Remus was cut off again as another contraction hit his body.

"Remus, do you think you can stand to walk a little bit?" Harry asked.

"Hmm? Noooooooo" he replied, gritting his teeth.

Remus reached out and grabbed Harry's arm, squeezing it he shut his eyes in an attempt to make the pain go away.

"Remus, I know you're in pain, but you have to let go of my arm. I need to go call the healers and see if they can come to you since you're in no state to travel, and I need to see if I can hunt down Sirius okay?"

Remus simply kept his eyes shut and noddled his head in understandment. He released Harry's arm and grabbed onto the arm's of the chair instead.

Harry ran out of the nursery and into Remus's and Sirius's bedroom. On the night stand he found a sheet of paper with a name and a number scribbled on it. Dialing the numbers he quickly got an answer.

"Yes cub?" Sirius asked.

"You need to come home. Remus"

"Remus what? Is Remus okay? Is the baby okay? What's going on?"

"Remus, he's gone into labor, you need to come home because I don't think he can travel to the healers."

"Alright, you hang there, and help him as much as you can. I'll get the healers and be there as soon as I can. Okay?"

"Okay."

When Harry went back to the nursery he found that Remus was no longer in there, instead he found him in the room next door. The room which used to be a bedroom, was a medium sized room. It had a nice sized pool in the center of it. And sure enough there was Remus in the pool, practicing his deep breathing and trying to relax.

"Remus, I got a hold of Sirius, he's on his way, he said he'll be here as soon as he can find a healer."

"Alright." Remus said between breaths.

Sirius arrived just in time and heard his husband's screams from a block away. Busting in the front door he ran all the way up the stairs and right into the war zone. Remus was on his last push but couldn't seem to find the strength in himself anymore.

"I'm so tired, I can't do this anymore no more no. I'm done."

Sirius went and sat behind his husband, and grabbing his hand, gave a supportive squeeze.

"Remus, I know you can do this, you have more strength then your giving yourself credit for. Come one sweetie one more push and we'll have our baby."

"Our baby? Ha! Our baby, he says! I'd like to see him carry a kiiiiiiiiiidddddddddd!" Remus yelled as he pushed with all his might. And with that one push it was all over. Remus felt his baby slip out and into the healer's hands.

"Would you like to cut the cord?" she asked Sirius.

"I sure would." he replied, cutting the cord the way the healer showed him.

Remus felt a tear fall from his face when he heard his son's first cry.

"Congratuations you have a healthy baby boy." the healer said finally handing a screaming baby to Remus.

"He's so amazing." Sirus said.

"He should be he is part us remember?" Remus replied laughing.

"Well I think he takes after you alot more babe. You did amazing."

"Couldn't of done it without your help and Harry's." Remus replied looking over at Harry who had stood out of the way of everyone.

"Harry come on over and meet your new God son, that is if you'll have him."

"Of course I will guys. He's amazing. What's his name?"

"Chaim Rylan Black" both Sirus and Remus replied.

"What's Chaim from?"

"It means "alive" Remus replied.

"And alive he is." Sirus replied.

"Thank you." Sirus said.

"For what?"

"For giving me a son, and for staying with me through all the years. I love you."

"I love you too." Remus said, leaning up to kiss his husband.

_Same Day _

_Snape's house_

_Snape's POV_

It hard been rough getting Sarah off to school that morning but somehow Snape had managed it. He just had to promise that while she was at school he would owl her other father and make him aware of her presence. Snape walked back from his living room to his den, where he pulled out his old stationary. He sat down and began to think of what to write. Did he want to tell him right off the bat in the letter? Or did he want him to meet him somewhere and tell him face to face? Face to face seemed a little bit more sensible, even though Snape didn't want to do it, he knew just writing him in a letter and telling him he had a daughter would not solve anything. So Snape began the letter. The letter that would change the course of not only his life but his daughter's life.

_I need you to meet me at our old meeting place tomorrow night at 8. It's important please come alone. I will explain more when we are there. Please don't be late!_

Snape had decided to keep it simple and short, after all he didn't need to go into alot of detail about things right now, he would do that when they met up. Taking a deep breath and letting it out he attached the note to his owls foot, and with a quick direction the owl was off to deliever the note to it's unsuspecting recipient.

_Same Day_

_Hogwarts _

_After Class_

_Draco's POV_

It had been a really trying day for Draco. With Pansy's cousin constantly trying to preasure him into going back out with her older cousin, to having to split up a fight between Kevin and the new girl Jamie. All Draco had wanted to do was to go home, get a shower, and just go back to bed for a few hours before he had to pick Pansy up for their night out on the town.

"Kevin, what has gotten into you? Fighting with a girl, asking oddball questions in class?"

"Nothing has gotten into me...yet." Kevin said with a smirk on his face and his eyebrows raised. Taking a step closer to Draco he could almost smell his professor's colone.

Draco took a step back, questioning in his head if he was going bonkers or if Kevin really just hit on him. Kevin noticed the confused look on Draco's face and just smiled. He took another step toward his teacher.

"Kevin, sit down please." Draco said, trying to focus on how to deal with this situation.

"I've noticed you giving Jamie a hard time today."

"And I've noticed that cute little butt of yours." Kevin said smiling from his seat.

"Kevin that is enough, that is inappropriate, 10 points from Slytherin."

"Oh come on sour puss, I know about the break up. I know you're gay. I'm bi, you know you want me."

"You are wrong in so many ways. Yes, I am going through a break up right now, no I'm not gay, I'm bisexual, and no I don't want you. Now if you are finished with this little game of yours get out of my classroom. And when you come back on Monday I want an essay, a 5000 word essay about the appropaite ettiqute for teacher/student relations on my desk first thing."

Kevin looked at his teacher for a second, trying to see if he would show any sign of breaking, but when he determinded he wasn't going to break his teacher he decided to back down for the time being.

"Fine, but I'm not doing that essay."

"You will do the essay otherwise you will serve a month's detention." Draco heard the words come out but couldn't believe they were coming out of his mouth. A whole month's detention? _Gulp. _

"I'm not doing the essay or the detention."

"You're right, you will do both." Draco heard it but it wasn't him this time. He turned around and saw his God father walking through the room.

"That will be 20 points from Slytherin, a 10,000 word essay on proper teacher and student relations and two months detention for you." Snape said walking up behind his God son.

"But you're not a professor here any more."

"Ah yes, but that is where you are wrong. I have just been given my old job back so that Draco here can take time off to get his head on straight again."

Both Draco and Kevin answered with a loud "WHAT?"

"Mr. Edwardsien you are dismissed and make sure you have that essay to me by no later than Monday evening." Snape said with his arms crossed.

"Uh no offense sir, but you wearing those grey pants with that black shirt doesn't exactly strike fear into me anymore" Kevin said.

"Thank you I knew there was something I was forgetting." Snape said, and with a snap of his fingers he had his long black robs on again. "Now, unless you want to turn it into three months of detention, and a 20,000 word essay I highly suggest you leave." Snape said, turning to face his God son.

"But what did I do?" Draco said with a deer caught in the headlight look on his face. "I've already served all my detentions with you haven't I? Besides, I'm out of school and I don't think it's fair for you to-"

"Not you Draco, I was merely turning to talk to you. Mr. Edwardsien, are you still here? You must really want me to tripple that work load and detention." Snape said without even turning around.

"Um, I was just uh I was just uh-"

"Leaving?" Draco asked with a coy smile on his face.

"Uh yeah that." Kevin said, still standing there shaking.

"Well Mr. Edwardsien, leaving generally means moving, and moving is not what you seem to be doing at the moment. In order to move one must put one foot in front of the other. Now see to it that you start doing it." Snape said with his arms crossed, now facing the shaking boy.

With that, Kevin, turned and ran out of the classroom as fast as his feet would carry him.

_Kevin's POV _

Kevin was freaked out to see Professor Snape back. It had been a few years since he had retired, claiming he needed a break and needed to focus on his daughter. Kevin was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't see Jamie who was walking to her next class. He ran smack into her.

"Ow!" she said, grabbing her arm where he had run into her.

"Watch where you're going freak!" he yelled at her.

"I was, you're the one who was running away from the classroom as if you had seen a ghost." she replied, picking up her glasses that had fallen.

"You watch it." Kevin said.

"Watch what? there's nothing here that impressive to watch." she said looking Kevin over.

"Oh just you wait." Kevin spat at her getting up and leaving. Jamie quickly dusted herself off and went on her way.

_Harry's POV_

_Same day_

_Ron and Hermione's house_

"Daddy's home" Hermione turned and said to Lily who had just finished finger painting with Michael.

"Daddy, daddy daddy!" Lily cried excitedly climbing off the chair she was sitting on.

"Hey Lily." he said, bending down and picking her up. "How's my favorite girl?"

"Daddy, I'm your only girl." she said giggling.

"That you are my dear, that you are." he said hugging her.

"When will baby be here?" she asked pointing to his stomach.

"Oh I'd say 8 months give or take a few." he replied smiling.

"Why so loonnngg daddy?"

"Because the baby has to grow doesn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Well it takes time doesn't it?"

"Yeah. I guess." she replied.

"Harry, can I see you for a minute?" Ron asked from the nursery.

"Yeah sure, coming." he said, placing Lily back down.

Walking into the nursery he laughed at the sight he saw. Ron was standing there with a soiled diaper stuck to his pant leg and his daughter laying diaperless on the changing table.

"Here Ron, let me." He said, walking over and taking control of the situation.

"Uh thanks mate, I don't have much experience with changing girls."

"Really? Never would of guessed." Harry said laughing silently while he finished changing the baby's diaper.

"There you go, she's changed, now where is your son?"

"Oh uh, Hermione's feeding him now. She said for me to bring her up once she had a diaper change."

"Ah well then, I'll take her upstairs while you get yourself and down here cleaned up. Honestly Ron how did you manage this one?" Harry asked shaking his head and laughing.

_Snape's POV _

_Later that night _

_At the Whomping Williow_

Snape was early, he knew he was. He had come almost an hour early just to have time to sit and think. A million thoughts raced though his head. Tonight would be the night that he would tell his ex lover of their daughter. A daughter he didn't even know was his, Snape was sure of it, he had taken numurous precautions so that his ex lover's identity would always be concealed. Snape stood under the tree in his favorite black shirt and grey pants, pacing back and forth trying to find the right words. _What were the right words? Were there even any right words? How do you tell your ex lover of a child he knew nothing about for 7 years? _Just as Snape was about to turn around to pace some more he heard a snape and a small puff of grey smoke appeared in front of him.

"What is the meaning of this? You call me out of an important meeting and planning and you insist that I meet you here."

"Well hello to you too." Snape replied.

"Yes, well how do you expect me to act? We share one night together nearly 8 years ago and then part our ways. Go back to our usualy lives and not even act like we know each other? Then out of no where I recieve this far fetched letter saying to meet you here it's important. Now what is the news that just couldn't wait a day longer?"

Snape took a deep breath in, running his fingers though his hair.

"I need to tell you about this very special person. She's beautiful, very intelegent, and determinded. Oh the way her eyes light up everytime she learns something new. She's a very powerful witch, coming from two very powerful families. She has had me wrapped around her finger since the minute I met her."

"Oh so you've decided to marry her?"

"What? Marry her? Where'd you get an idea like that?"

"The way you describe her it makes it seem like you're ready to walk her down the isle."

"At her age? No! Not for a least another 15 years."

"What? How young is this girl?"

"7 almost 8, she'll be 8 October 31st."

"Snape if you pulled me away from my dinner and meetings to tell me about your daughter who've I've already met quite a number of times then you have truely lost it. I mean what your daughter does or how she acts is none of my concern. I mean how could you pull me out of the stuff I have set up to tell me about your-"

"Ours"

"Excuse me?"

"Ours, I said ours, our daughter. She's our daughter. Do you remember how you've constantly joked me about her other father. It's been you all along. She's your daughter too Lucius."

* * *

**Hello Dear Readers! I know it's been a while since I've uploaded a new chapter, okay so it really hasn't been like a year or something. But Before where I was spitting out chapters right after the other, well that was when my son was a few months old and stayed where I put him! But now that he's about to be 17 months old tomorrow he's on the go and offically walking! Anyway...I've had one reader in particular who has taken the time out of her day to email me with questions and suggestions. And I have to admit, I LOVE it! I love it when I can go to my Yahoo email account, sign on, type in in the search box and I have new things from this website telling me I have new personal messages or new reviews or someone has favorited my story or subscribed to it! But anyway please, like I've always said, if you can take the time to click "favorite" or "subscribe" please take time to write a review. If you don't want others reading them then sending them to my inbox is perfectly fine too! **


	18. Chapter 18

_Dream_

_Draco hadn't been feeling so great for about a month and a half now. He finally decided to do something about it. Getting out of bed he hissed as his feet hit the cold floor. He was going to get to the bottom of this one way or another. Putting his robes on he did a quick charm to style his hair in its usual style._

_"Madam Pomfrey, I need you here pronto." He said, walking into the infirmary._

_"Yes Mr. Malfoy, what seems to be the problem." she said as she set the clean set of sheets she was carrying down on the nearest bed._

_"I haven't been feeling too well lately."_

_"Ah well, have you been drinking, doing drugs, smoking, or are you sexually active?"_

_"No, no, not recently, and yes."_

_"Ah well, let me run a few tests and I shall be able to tell you exactly what's wrong with you in just a matter of minutes." she said motioning for him to lie down on a bed._

_After what seemed like an entirety of spells and incantations Madam Pomfrey shook her head._

_"Ah well, it's just as I suspected."_

_"What?"_

_"You my dear boy are pregnant."_

_"No, no there's no way, there's gotta be a mistake." Draco said as terror wrecked through his body._

_Before Poppy could respond to him Draco found himself running out of the room. He ran until he couldn't run anymore. He was only 15, he didn't know how to raise a kid. Oh man what was his father going to say? When he found that his legs would no longer carry him he came to rest in front of a large tree. Putting his back against it he let himself slide down._

_"What's wrong Malfoy? Get spooked?" he heard none other than Harry Potter say._

_"Not now Potter" he replied, really in no mood to battle with him._

_"What's wrong Malfoy? Didn't get your way with something?"_

_"Potter not now." Draco replied really not wanting to fight, but getting ready just in case he had to._

_"Malfoy what's wrong?"_

_"Nothing, nothing that you should care about."_

_"You're probably right."Harry said, taking a seat beside him._

_"What are you doing Potter because if it's just one of those stupid head games you play with people I swear I will kill you when I find my strength again."_

_"So whats on your mind?"_

_"Potter you're the last person I'd trust with anything in my life, we're enemies, why can't you just leave me alone like weasel and the mud blood do?"_

_"Okay fine, sorry I asked." Harry replied, getting up to leave._

_"No, stay please. Look I'm sorry I snapped but right now, I really don't want to be alone."_

_Harry stopped for a second to look at Draco. On the outside he still looked the same, blonde hair, silvery greyish blue eyes. But something had changed, Harry could sense it. Turning around he sat back down and without warning Draco threw himself at Harry. But instead of pushing him away and punching him, he instead opted to wrap his arms around the crying boy and just let him cry. He decided not to ask any questions, as it seemed to be pointless between Draco's sobs, all he could make out was that a. His dad was gonna kill him. b. Blaise was a bastard who could care less, c. there was something medically wrong with Draco, and d. asking questions to a sobbing slytherin got you no where._

_"Draco?"_

_"Hmm?" He managed between sobs._

_"Why is Blaise a bastard? I thought you were with him?"_

_"I was." Draco said, finally sitting up._

_"Oh, so you broke up?"_

_"Yeah. And before you go asking why I'm gonna say, its too long of a story to tell so just drop it."_

_"Um ok. But why is your father going to kill you?"_

_"He just will. Like I said, you're the last person I'd trust with any of this."_

_"Oh." was all that Harry could get out before Draco got up to leave._

_"Potter, I expect what just happened to stay between us."_

_"Of course Malfoy." Harry said rolling his eyes. "Oh, Draco, whatever the situation is that caused you this, I hope you make the right decision. And if you need it, although I doubt you will, I'm here."_

_"Yeah, thanks." Draco said, walking away from him._

_End of Dream_

Draco's POV

Pansy's house

3 am

Draco sat straight up in bed, he had awoken with cold sweat all over his body.

"Mmmm Dray, what's wrong?"

"Oh uh nothing, I uh thought I heard a baby crying" he said looking over at Pansy.

"Silly Draco, Zach is at Blaise's for the weekend remember? And your ass of an ex has your daughter."

"Oh yeah." he said, thankful that Pansy really didn't know him as well as she thought she did, because if she had she would of known he had another flashback in the form of a dream. A flashback he didn't care to remember.

Lucius's POV

Malfoy Manner

3:30 am

Lucius was still wide awake, pacing in his study when Narcissa came in.

"Whats wrong dear?" she asked concerned about her husband.

"It's nothing. Well actually its something."

"What is it dear?"

"You might want to sit down for this."

"Alright." she said, taking a seat in the chair by the fireplace.

"So I kind of had a fling with this person. And today I just found out that my fling resulted in a daughter. A daughter who's life I've missed out on for the past 7 years."

"Lucius, who is it? Who is the other person?"

"It's Severus. I'm so sorry Narcissa I never meant for you to get hurt. I just I don't know what took over me it was after the whole fight with you and I was-"

Narcissa simply got up, and put her hand up as to say "hush".

"Lucius, it's okay, I'm not hurt, in fact I'm relieved."

"Relieved?"

"Yes, because its not another woman. Lucius, I know you didn't exactly want to marry me, it was our parent's ideas. But I have spent many happy years with you, from our wedding day, to Draco's birth, and many wonderful years of raising him, to even the birth of our first grandchild. It has been a wonderful time, but the whole time I knew your heart did not completely belong to me. I knew going in to this marriage it never could. I could see how you looked at Severus."

"How I looked at him?"

"Yes, you looked at him like he was your other half, like he was your heart walking around on the outside of your body. And even though you acted cold, I could see you melted in his hands. Lucius, I want you to go and be with Severus and Sarah. Sarah deserves both of her parents in her life. And you have a lot of catching up to do with her."

"But what about our son?"

"Draco? Lucius, Draco is not a small child anymore as much as I hate to admit. He is a grown man now. He doesn't need either one of us anymore. But look at this Lucius, you get a another shot at being a dad. You need to take this, not only for you but for Sarah. She needs her dad more than ever now. Besides, someone has to teach her in the ways of the Malfoy's after all." Narcissa said, smiling and walking over to give her husband a hug.

"Thank you Narcissa."

"For what?"

"For being so understanding, even with the knowledge my heart would never belong to you you have stuck it out and given me the gift of a son, a loving wife, and a wonderful family. And now instead of insulting me or Severus, you've welcomed the idea of me being a dad again."

"Go Lucius, go to Severus, make things right between the two of you but most importantly between you and Sarah."

"Alright." and with that he turned to walk to his bedroom.

Snape's POV

7am

Snape's house

Sarah had already gotten up and ready for the day, she was currently sitting at the breakfast table while Snape finished reading the paper.

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Who's at the door?"

"No one dear." he replied without looking over the paper.

"Yes there is. There's a man with long blonde hair and a black suitcase standing at our door."

"No there's not dear. Now go get cleaned up and I'll be there in a second to take you to school."

Ding Dong

Snape should of known that Sarah was right. That girl always had a sixth sense when it came to things like that.

"Coming coming." he said putting his newspaper on the table and walking toward the front door. The sight that was before him shocked him. There was Lucius Malfoy standing at his door, wearing dark blue jeans and a black shirt that had the Malfoy crest on it along with a black suitcase with the same crest on it.

"Lucius?"

"Hello Severus, mind if I come in?" he said causally.

"No not at all I guess." Snape replied stepping aside and motioning for Lucius to come in.

"I was just getting ready to take Sarah to school, if you wanted to you could come with or you could wait here until I got back so we could talk."

"I'd like to go with if that's okay?" Lucius asked looking at Snape. He had seen him before he found out Sarah's was his, but now he saw him in a new sort of way. He was still the same Snape, still had the black greasy hair, long pointed noise, but somehow he had changed. He was kinder and gentler. It must be the mother in Snape. He thought to himself.

"Sarah, sweetie come on." Snape said, walking out of the room.

"Daddy, I'm coming."

Sarah reached the room where she had heard her father calling for her and saw the man she had seen walking up the front of her yard. She could now get a better look at him and had in fact discovered it was Lucius Malfoy. She had met the man a few times not very many though, her father, or mother whatever you wanted to call him, had seemed to try his best to keep the two of them apart as much as possible.

"Why hello Sarah." Lucius said, leaning down to hand the girl what appeared to be a small jewelry box.

"What's this?" Sarah asked.

"Why don't you open it and find out?" Lucius asked.

Inside the box Sarah found a small silver necklace, it had a two snakes intertwined and what appeared to be a baby snake connected to them. Each of the bigger snakes eyes were emeralds, while the smallest one had diamonds for the eyes.

"What's this?" Sarah asked a look of confusion on her face.

"It's a necklace for you. The snakes represent a family. Something I think we all need right now." Lucius said, hoping he hadn't said too much.

"You're my other father aren't you?" Sarah asked.

"Yes I am." Lucius replied, shocked that she actaully figured it out by herself.

Sarah didn't say anything after that, instead she looked at Severus and then at Lucius and when Severus nodded his head she went over and hugged Lucius.

_Percy's POV _

_Same Day _

Percy had been feeling a little bit off for about a week, he had managed to convince his mother that it was due to the stress of returning to work and having Rupert and Oliver in his life. He was in the kitchen cleaning up from the lunch he had just made when another wave of nausea hit him again.

"Oli, Can you come here please?" he asked, using the countertop to keep his balance.

"Hmm?" his husband Oliver said from behind the latest Quidditch magazine he was reading.

"I need you to put the magazine down and come over here, something's wrong."

"What's wrong?" Oliver asked, this time putting the magazine down and walking over to see what his husband was talking about.

"I need to see a healer, but I have a feeling of what it is."

"Oh okay, well look sweetie, I hate to run, but I have to go pick up Rupert from Fred and George's and then I'm taking him to practive with me. Love you." Oliver said, placing a kiss on his husband's head and heading out the door.

"Yeah okay I guess, I'll just deal with this nausea and headache with dizziness by msyelf then." Percy said, straighting himself back up and trying to continue cleaning.


End file.
